


Длинные выходные

by ViEwaz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Actually kind of serious fic? For me anyway, Hannibal offers to resolve them, Kinda, M/M, Mizumono AU, My spin on it has less stabbing, Will has a lot of unresolved feelings, with a sleepover!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: "…Покорми собак, оставь Алане записку…"От соблазна озвученного предложения у Уилла внутри что-то предвкушающе ёкнуло. Повинуясь чистому инстинкту, он ответил Ганнибалу поцелуем в губы. И запаниковав, рванул прочь со всех ног.Когда Ганнибал всё же нашёл его, он сделал ещё одно заманчивое предложение: провести вместе выходные и принять окончательное решение об их дальнейшей судьбе. Будет ли это продолжением игры Уилла, чтобы выудить доказательства? Или станет совершенно новой опасной игрой?





	1. Пятница. Вечер.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837360) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



> От автора: моя первая и, вероятно, последняя попытка написать что-то серьёзное. Вообще не представляю, как это получается у всех остальных. История буквально выросла из моего сна, и я не смогла удержать её в себе. Надеюсь, хоть кому-нибудь зайдёт!

Уилл сидел в раскладном кресле для кемпинга, уставившись в стену с образцами галогеновых ламп, мимо праздно бродили покупатели Walmart. Он мог бы купить сейчас спальный мешок, палатку, даже это нелепое кресло, в котором сидел. Мог бы заплатить кредиткой, доехать до дома, в спешке собрать собак и рвануть в национальный заповедник Вулф Трап. Если бросить машину подальше и продолжить путь пешком по ручью против течения, его вместе со стаей не смогут найти ещё несколько месяцев. Год, если очень повезёт.

_Покорми собак, оставь Алане записку._

Уилл уронил голову на руки. Почему это звучало так правильно? За их последним ужином в глазах Ганнибала горело что-то очень похожее на мольбу, и от этого огонька у Уилла в груди всё предвкушающе сжималось. Однако на языке тут же почувствовался вкус отрицания — горький и тяжёлый. Ганнибал ждал ответа. Уилл запустил слишком сложный механизм, чтобы сейчас отказаться от своего улова. Даже если это означало отказаться от того, чтобы быть вместе с Ганнибалом.

И ответ так и не сорвался. Вместо этого Уилл подался вперед и поцеловал Ганнибала в губы, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Доктор потрясённо замер. Поцелуй был коротким, а затем Уилл оторвался, сделал вдох, второй и тут же понял, что захлопнул ловушку слишком рано. Вместо одного приманиваемого хищника, она поймала их обоих.

Он отстранился, и Ганнибал всё ещё с приоткрытыми губами потянулся за ним. Он легко мог помешать Уиллу уйти, но вместо этого лишь крикнул ему вслед. Уилл слышал его оклик, даже когда, спотыкаясь, бежал к машине.

Пальцы с трудом удерживали руль, перед глазами всё плыло. На мгновение Уилл заподозрил, что Ганнибал снова его чем-то накачал. Но по мере увеличения расстояния между ним и самым разыскиваемым серийным убийцей в Штатах, он чувствовал, как разум проясняется. Это не наркотики, лишь огненный коктейль из адреналина, вины и чего-то более тёмного, от чего вся кровь отхлынула к паху, а во рту скопилась слюна — слишком пьянящая смесь, от которой хотелось скорее избавиться.

Он с визгом затормозил у собственного дома, выпустил собак и наполнил их миски через край. Уилл не знал, успеет ли вернуться, до того как Ганнибал или Джек примутся за его поиски. Лучше убедиться, что собаки будут сыты до тех пор, пока он не попросит Алану присмотреть за ними.

Уинстон и Бастер гнались за его машиной почти милю, пока окончательно не выдохлись. Свет в доме остался включён, дверь открыта нараспашку. Его маленький корабль в безбрежном море, убежище, куда вернутся собаки, где они будут в безопасности до тех пор, пока он не придумает, что делать дальше. Если он не вернётся сегодня вечером, то вероятно найдёт на кухне растерзанного енота, по глупости решившего поживиться, но у собак будут их лежанки и знакомая обстановка.

Уилл ехал, сам не зная куда, пока не заметил подсвеченный вывеской поворот на Walmart. Супермаркет работал круглосуточно, и Уилл был уверен, что его стены послужат ему убежищем от всякого рода претенциозных засранцев, которые не смогут туда войти, как нечисть не смогла бы проникнуть в святой храм. Безопасное место для размышлений. Нужно придумать, что сказать Джеку. Что сказать Ганнибалу? И что, чёрт возьми, сказать самому себе?

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, продираясь сквозь спутанные пряди. Скрип нейлона рядом заставил его замереть, но Уилл даже оборачиваться не стал — не было необходимости.

— Если ты ищешь кондиционер для волос, думаю, он в отделе бытовой химии, — сказал Ганнибал, вытягивая вперед длинные ноги в идеально начищенных туфлях. Уилл на пару секунд залюбовался их блеском. — Хотя не думаю, что здесь найдётся мой любимый бренд.

— Быстро ты меня нашёл, — пробормотал Уилл, выпутывая пальцы из волос.

— Не так быстро, как хотелось бы. — Кресло рядом чуть сдвинулось. — Ты знал, что в Bass Pro Shop распродажа обуви?

Несмотря на далекую от смешной ситуацию, Уилл всё же рассмеялся, представив Ганнибала, внимательно изучающего пару резиновых сапог и уточняющего у озадаченного молодого консультанта, есть ли в продаже точно такие, но в палевом цвете.

— Они наконец-то мне поверили, — сказал Уилл его блестящим туфлям. — Джек, Алана, все остальные. Они увидели тебя.

Ганнибал усмехнулся, и туфли исчезли из поля зрения Уилла.

— Они могут поверить, но увидеть — сомневаюсь. Привычное для них представление обо мне ты заменил образом монстра, но это ведь не полная картина, Уилл, не так ли?

Уилл фыркнул и поднял глаза.

— Нет, полная.

Ганнибал заинтересованно склонил голову.

— Тогда тебе стоит позвать на помощь. Пусть охранники узнают, что Чесапикский Потрошитель стоит тут брезентовым лагерем в ожидании акции на галогеновые лампы, желательно, две по цене одной.

— Ты думаешь, я этого не сделаю? Я могу позвонить Джеку прямо сейчас…

— Ты мог позвонить ему, когда покидал мой дом. Мог позвонить даже за ужином. — Лицо Ганнибала оставалось непроницаемым, но в уголках глаз собрались морщинки от подавляемой улыбки. — Смею предположить, что идея с поцелуем принадлежала ему. Такой неуклюжий шаг после столь искусного соблазнения.

Уилл вспыхнул и поджал губы. Конечно, идея не принадлежала Джеку, как бы ни хотелось обвинить его в этом. Он потупился в пол, ощутив как возвращается жаркая теснота в груди.

— Полагаю, танец семи вуалей был слишком очевиден даже для дядюшки Джека, но я удивлён, что ты мог согласиться на что-то столь низменное. — Ганнибал скрестил ноги и откинулся на спинку кресла, восседая как монарх на неоново-зелёном троне.

— Ты позволил этому случиться, — обвинил Уилл. — Ты легко мог меня остановить.

— Мне было любопытно. — Ганнибал подчеркнул последнее слово легким кивком.

— Посмотреть, как далеко я готов зайти?

— Посмотреть, понравится ли тебе это.

Уилл чувствовал, как запылали щёки.

— Это неважно.

— Для тебя — возможно. Но не для меня. — Ганнибал взял в руки коробку с надувным бассейном, расписанным единорогами и внимательно изучил фото улыбающейся семьи.

— В каком смысле?

— Я испытываю противоречивые чувства, зная, что ты позволил мисс Лаундс выжить, — сказал Ганнибал, проводя пальцем по белокурым локонам девочки с кругом-единорогом. — И меня бы несколько утешило осознание того, что и ты ощущаешь внутренний конфликт, позволив мне умереть.

— Нет, не умереть.

Ганнибал удивлённо поднял голову.

— Думаешь, дядюшка Джек собирается взять Потрошителя живым?

— Да, — яростно выплюнул Уилл. — Я не позволю ему забрать твою жизнь.

— Значит, только мою свободу? — Ганнибал поставил коробку на вершину пирамиды так, чтобы она находилась ровно по центру. — Жестокий мальчишка, использующий твою любовь, чтобы заманить в ловушку.

— Если ты знал, почему позволил?

— Ты знаешь ответ, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Полагаю, именно поэтому мы и сидим сейчас в отделе походного снаряжения.

Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы возразить. Но что-то холодное, скользкое, очень похожее на животную панику, зашевелилось внутри. Он действительно знал ответ, и это знание пугало больше самого ответа.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Жду твоего решения.

— Я уже принял решение.

Ганнибал вольготнее устроился в шезлонге, вытянувшись во весь рост.

— Тогда, полагаю, мы ждём команду спецназа.

Уилл порылся в кармане, достал телефон и отыскал номер Джека. Пока он слушал гудки, лицо Ганнибала оставалось совершенно беспристрастным.

— Уилл. Уилл? — первым делом спросил Джек. — Есть новости о Лектере?

Уилл обжёг Ганнибала злым взглядом.

— Ужинал с ним.

— Ты нашёл что-то? — Сердце Уилла билось слишком быстро, и сознание снова опьянённо поплыло. — Уилл? У тебя есть доказательства? Он угрожал тебе? Мне нужна конкретика.

Ганнибал с исключительно самодовольным видом неопределённо махнул рукой куда-то вдаль. Уилл ненавидел его уже за то, что он прав.

— Пока нет. Но я задал правильный вектор.

— У тебя есть время до обеда вторника. Тогда я еще смогу выписать ордер на арест.

— А если нет?

— Это уже моя забота. — Джек повесил трубку, и Уилл тупо уставился на телефон.

— Если мы планируем ждать вторника здесь, думаю, мне понадобится более удобное кресло, возможно, полностью откидное и с козырьком, загораживающим свет. — Ганнибал лишь немного поморщился, вставая.

— А ты не слишком ли уверен? — Уилл поднялся, скривив губы и сжимая телефон, пытаясь удержать себя от новой попытки набрать номер.

— В себе? Всегда. В тебе? Никогда. — Ганнибал приподнял бровь. — Но мне любопытно посмотреть, что ты будешь делать.

— Я перезвоню ему.

— Ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Уилл ссутулился и опустил голову.

— Уходи. Просто… исчезни. Пусть Джек, придя к тебе на ужин, застанет твой дом пустым.

Ганнибал посмотрел на него своим странным птичьим взглядом.

— А ты будешь по мне скучать?

Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.

Ганнибал огляделся.

— Возьму тележку. Она нам понадобится для всякой полезной мелочи.

Он не успел пройти и трёх шагов, как Уилл перехватил его. Дурман в голове отдавался грохотом крови в ушах.

— Полезной мелочи?

— У меня есть предположение, что ты более эффективен, когда вынужден действовать в максимально сжатых сроках. — Ганнибал выбрал тележку и брезгливо поморщился, взявшись за липкую ручку. — Джек дал тебе время до вторника, я даю тебе время до вечера понедельника.

— Для чего? — Уилл поплёлся за Ганнибалом к продуктовому отделу. — Развить вкус к убийствам?

— Это у тебя и так есть. — Ганнибал пристально оглядел упакованный салат. — Но у меня остались другие вопросы относительно твоих аппетитов.

Уилл нахмурился.

— И как вы собираетесь выяснить мои аппетиты, доктор Лектер?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, взял контейнер с зёрнами граната и потряс его на свету, прежде чем положить в корзину.

— Углублённое наблюдение, я думаю.

— Снова собираешься меня запереть?

— Нет. Полагаю, ты и сам обнаружил, что заключение ранит нас обоих. — Он сложил в тележку несколько лимонов и картофель. — Нам куда интереснее вместе, чем порознь.

Уилл выгнул бровь. В мясном отделе он начал дрожать от холода, пока они прогуливались мимо кровавых упаковок.

— Хочешь дать мне шанс проверить эту теорию?

— Хочу. До понедельника или любого момента, в который ты сочтешь мою компанию утомительной. — Ганнибал ощупал утиную грудку через целлофан, остался доволен и положил две упаковки в тележку. — Дядюшка Джек и твоё спасение — лишь один телефонный звонок.

— И ты просто позволишь мне позвонить? Забрать у тебя всё?

— Я позволил тебе позвонить пять минут назад. — Он двинулся к отделу с одеждой и принялся изучать пару клетчатых пижамных брюк. — У тебя дома по ночам холодно или жарко?

Уилл моргнул.

Ганнибал моргнул в ответ, с едва заметной невинной улыбкой.

— Ты собираешься ночевать у меня?

— Если ты не против, конечно. — Уилл открыл было рот, но Ганнибал уже поднял руку. — Ничего непристойного, ни в коем случае, просто несколько дней, чтобы принять решение. Назовём это длинными выходными, если пожелаешь.

— Значит… перемирие? Мы просто на несколько дней притворимся, что ты не каннибал, и не пытаешься клеиться ко мне? — Уилл почесал бровь.

Ганнибал ласково улыбнулся.

— Мы не будем притворяться. Ты ведь хотел честности, разве нет?

— Угу…

— В таком случае, я ожидаю ответной честности от тебя. — Ганнибал бросил верх от пижамы в тележку рядом с брюками.

— Что если я решу не в твою пользу?

— Тогда вы с Джеком удостоитесь чести поймать Чесапикского Потрошителя.

— Вот так просто?

— Именно так. — Ганнибал посмотрел на свою тележку с хаотичными покупками. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может быть, расчёска?

— А если я перезвоню Джеку прямо сейчас?

— Ты уже убрал телефон. — Ганнибал оглянулся на него с мягкой укоризной. — Тут нужна членская карточка, или я могу оплатить всё без неё?

Уилл посмотрел на свои пустые руки. Он даже не помнил, как положил телефон в карман. Он вообще о многом забывал с Ганнибалом.

— Не беспокойся, Уилл, я обращусь к юной леди, жующей жвачку за стойкой. — Ганнибал покатил свою тележку к кассам, оставив Уилла в полном смятении чувств.

Ему нужно позвонить Джеку. Быстро доехать до дома и зарядить винтовку. Что угодно, только не следовать за Ганнибалом к очереди на кассах. Уилл поплёлся за ним. Но, догнав, решительно положил ему руку на плечо.

— Увидимся дома.

***

Когда Уилл резко затормозил на подъездной дорожке, свет в доме всё ещё горел, а двери по-прежнему были гостеприимно распахнуты. На крыльце лежал Уинстон, а вскоре и вся стая выбежала, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина. За исключением Бастера, который, вероятно, дрых без задних лап, измотанный погоней за автомобилем.

Именно этим Бастер и занимался, не проявив к угрюмо топающему по комнате Уиллу никакого гостеприимства. Уилл потрепал остальных собак по холкам, дал обнюхать свои руки и облизать пальцы — чтобы они учуяли запах его путешествия и, вероятно, его беспокойства. После чего вынул из тумбочки коробку с патронами и распихал её содержимое по карманам куртки.

Енотов, к счастью, на кухне не обнаружилось, зато воздух гудел от москитов и мух. Уилл ощутил странное желание прибраться к прибытию Ганнибала, хотя бы смахнуть пыль влажной тряпкой. Он подумал было о том, чтобы повесить «липучку» от насекомых, но такое решение казалось кощунственным. Уилл буквально видел, как губы Ганнибала поджимаются в тонкую линию при взгляде на это убожество. Так что он просто закрыл двери и оставив сладко посапывающего Бастера дрыхнуть на лежанке, вывел собак на последнюю прогулку.

Фары Бентли выхватили вспышкой резвящуюся стаю. Собаки тут же окружили затормозившую машину. Как только Ганнибал вышел, его встретило восторженное тявканье и море виляющих хвостов. Конечно, его помнили. Уилл старался не думать о последнем угощении, которое преподнёс им Ганнибал, и о том, как сам, поленившись очищать от крови Мейсона деревянный пол, просто купил коврик.

Нагруженный пакетами из Walmart, в окружении собак, Ганнибал являл собой незабываемое зрелище. Тёмное знамение, вооружённое связкой лимонов «пять по цене трех» и упаковкой дешевого нижнего белья.

— У спецназа были проблемы с ориентированием на местности? — весело спросил он, проходя в дом. Уилл хмуро зыркнул на него и потянулся к карману. Вес телефона в руке, напоминающий о том, что всё можно прекратить, слегка сглаживал дискомфорт от пробитого Ганнибалом форта.

Он оставался снаружи, пока листья и трава не подёрнулись инеем, даже собаки бросили его ради пакетов с едой. В течение долгих минут он наблюдал, как Ганнибал встраивает себя в его быт — чёрной тенью расхаживая из комнаты в комнату, разбирая продукты и раскладывая вещи.

Почувствовав, что мелкая дрожь переходит в откровенное потряхивание, Уилл сдался и вернулся в дом. Уинстон ждавший его у двери, следовал за ним по пятам.

— Это ненадолго, приятель, — Уилл потрепал пса за ухом, не до конца уверенный, ему он это пообещал или самому себе. Остановившись на пороге он быстро достал телефон и включил диктофон.

Деловитость, с которой Ганнибал расположился у него дома, безмерно раздражала. В гостиной весело потрескивал камин, на столе дымилась в ожидании чашка мятного чая, собаки кружились вокруг ног, а сам Ганнибал в это время что-то увлечённо рубил на доске.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — кисло заметил Уилл. Он сжал чашку в окоченевших руках, дав себе слово, что не станет пить.

— Уже. Благодарю. — Ганнибал обернулся и ласково улыбнулся. — Зачем ты носишь с собой патроны от винтовки?

— Показалось хорошей идеей.

— Ты думал, что я попытаюсь тебя застрелить? — Порубленная зелень отправилась в миску, наполненную бульоном с овощами. — Или ты сам планировал застрелить меня ночью?

— Подумал, что было бы неплохо иметь такую возможность.

— Можешь вернуть патроны обратно в тумбочку у кровати. — Ганнибал небрежно махнул рукой в её сторону. — Огнестрельное оружие меня не вдохновляет.

— Спасибо. — Уилл отпил чай и замер. Ганнибал знал, где лежат патроны. Чёрт, он, наверное, изучил каждый дюйм этого дома. — Сколько раз ты здесь бывал?

— Несколько.

— И сколько из этих раз ты был приглашён?

— Я присматривал за твоими собаками, если ты помнишь.

— И заглядывал в мои ящики.

— По-моему, и так совершенно ясно, что меня весьма сильно заинтересовали твои ящики.

Уилл закатил глаза и сделал еще один глоток чая, в надежде спрятать за чашкой разливающийся румянец.

— Я закончил с обедом на завтра, — объявил Ганнибал. — Если ты готов, мы могли бы обсудить некоторые вопросы до того, как ляжем.

Уилл указал на кровать, но Ганнибал прошёл мимо и сел в одно из кресел с высокой спинкой, найденное Уиллом на гаражной распродаже. Он потратил целые выходные на его чистку и выстругивание новой ножки, которая даже под лаком была гораздо светлее остальных.

— Почему ты так и не позвонил Джеку?

Уилл сел на кровать, обхватив руками чашку с чаем. Лицо Ганнибала расплывалось сквозь пар.

— Почему ты всё ещё меня не убил?

— Мы оба знаем ответ на этот вопрос.

— Я — нет.

— Почему Джек предложил поцеловать меня, Уилл?

Пальцы крепче сжали чашку. Что ж, заварил кашу, не жалей масла.

— Он не предлагал.

Ганнибал поднял брови, и на мгновение на его лице отразилось искреннее изумление, а затем оно вновь стало непроницаемым.

— Значит, импровизация?

— Ошибка.

Ганнибал почти незаметно кивнул.

— Тогда, боюсь, мы возвращаемся к первоначальному вопросу: почему я до сих пор не под стражей ФБР?

— Ты избегал этой участи годами.

— И всё же я не смог избежать тебя.

— Это делает меня умным или тебя глупцом?

На этот раз Ганнибала улыбнулся отчётливее.

— У меня есть подозрение, что и то, и другое верно.

— Мне можно задавать вопросы?

— Ты не заложник, Уилл.

— Серийный убийца, подставивший меня, буквально расположился в моём доме.

Ганнибал развёл руками в собственной интерпретации жеста «дерьмо случается».

— Почему ты здесь? Почему не где-нибудь в Европе поглощаешь молодых французов с каперсами и дорогим вином?

Ганнибал сложил руки на коленях.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

— Не знаю.

Ганнибал откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Бояться ответа и не знать ответ — разные вещи, Уилл. Ты не можешь продолжать притворяться, будто ничего не понимаешь, и при этом говорить правду.

Уилл облизнул губы, сделал глоток из чашки и отставил её на тумбочку. Непослушными пальцами он нашёл ухо Уинстона.

— Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Ганнибал?

— Чтобы ты сделал выбор.

— А если мой выбор тебя разочарует?

— Однажды я уже разочаровался в тебе. — Пальцы Ганнибала слегка сжались.

— Лаундс.

— Должен признать, я оказался не готов к… своей реакции.

— Я тебя предал.

— Мне интересно, почему ты поступил именно так?

Уилл наклонился, и Уинстон облизнул его руку.

— В смысле?

— Ты прекрасно осведомлён о моём остром обонянии и знаешь о моей любви к… определённым запахам. — Ганнибал прищурился. Уилл буквально увидел, как Ганнибал тянет носом воздух каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо. — И всё же, прежде чем прийти ко мне, ты и не подумал уничтожить её запах.

— Это тоже была ошибка.

— Ошибка? Или жестокая насмешка? — Глаза Ганнибала казались бездонными колодцами, и под его взглядом Уилл ощущал себя сплошным оголённым нервом, вибрирующим и почти болезненно чувствительным. — Ты хотел, чтобы я узнал о твоём предательстве, Уилл?

— Нет. Я хотел тебя поймать.

Ганнибал развёл руками.

— И я до сих пор на свободе.

— Я… У меня ничего нет. Только косвенные улики.

— Я помог тебе избавиться от трупа. Так же, как помог Эбигейл, в чём признался тебе. Разумеется, это можно было использовать.

— Это не то, чего я хочу.

— Должен ли я дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, наклонился вперед и застыл всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица, и Уилла словно одновременно окатило горячей и холодной волной. Доктор облизнул губы, будто в явном приглашении, и Уилл безотчётно потянулся вперёд. Но в ту же секунду Ганнибал опустил голову вниз.

— Я, доктор Ганнибал Лектер, являюсь Чесапикским Потрошителем, — обратился он к карману Уилла. Поднял глаза и удовлетворённо сощурился, видя, как вздрогнул Уилл от его слов. — Уверен, этого достаточно. Думаю, даже Джек сможет с этим что-то придумать.

— Как же я устал. — Это была правда. Уилл ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько измотанным. Даже когда энцефалит сжигал его мозг, заставляя гоняться по лесам за пернатыми оленями, даже тогда он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным.

— Ладно, что ж, у нас впереди ещё целые выходные, не так ли? — Ганнибал отстранился так резко, что у Уилла закружилась голова от внезапно прерванного контакта. Он безучастно наблюдал, как Ганнибал выуживает из сумки несколько предметов. — Ты не против, если я первым воспользуюсь ванной?

Уилл сделал широкий жест рукой. Когда дверь в ванную захлопнулась, он подумал о том, чтобы подпереть её стулом и позвонить Джеку. Встал, сбросил ботинки и подкрался ближе. Послушал шум воды и тихое шуршание щетки. Казалось таким странным, что Ганнибал Лектер может заниматься чем-то столь обыденным, как чистка зубов. Хотя, конечно, ему нужны были крепкие зубы, чтобы пережёвывать всю эту человеческую плоть.

Встряхнув головой, Уилл обнаружил, что держится за ручку двери. Он поспешно отдернул руку и уставился на неё, словно ожидая увидеть ожог. А затем вынул из кармана всё ещё записывающий телефон.

Подойдя к бару, он налил себе почти полный стакан виски и приговорив его залпом, принялся листать записи диктофона.

_«…Это не то, чего я хочу… Должен ли я дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь?.. Я, доктор Ганнибал Лектер, являюсь Чесапикским Потрошителем… Уверен, этого достаточно. Думаю, даже Дж…»_

Уилл перемотал заново.

_«…хочешь?.. Я, доктор Ганнибал Лектер, являюсь Чесапикским Потрошителем…»_

_«…Лектер, являюсь Чесапикским Потрошителем…»_

Он уставился на запись, водя по ней пальцем. Этого достаточно для ордера.

Дверь открылась. Уилл не услышал, как приблизился Ганнибал, но почувствовал его присутствие за плечом.

— Ванная комната свободна.

— Да, спасибо. — Уилл нажал кнопку _«delete»_ и спрятал телефон в карман.

От Ганнибала пахло химической свежестью мятной зубной пасты и аптечным мылом, и это казалось чудовищно неправильным.

Уилл закрыл за собой дверь ванной, запер её и тут же пожалел об этом. Если Ганнибал захочет войти к нему, едва ли его остановит хлипкий замок. Но наверняка этот жест вызвал змеиную улыбочку на мягких губах доктора.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Да кого тут нахрен волнует, мягкие ли у Ганнибала губы? И какого чёрта он удалил эту грёбаную запись?

Наскоро умывшись, Уилл достал зубную щётку и попытался вычистить изо рта вкус Ганнибала Лектера. Доктор наверняка проверит его телефон, пока Уилл будет спать. Значит избавиться от записи было правильным решением, он выиграл себе время. В любом случае, позже он сможет получить более подробное признание. И тогда сразу же позвонит Джеку.

Уилл сплюнул в раковину и сполоснул рот, сосредоточившись на зелёных потёках пасты, сбегающих в сток. Он не готов был сейчас взглянуть на себя в зеркало.


	2. Суббота. Утро.

Вендиго стоял на опушке леса, и его рога сливались с голыми ветвями. Уилл вскинул винтовку и гневно рыча, кинулся на него. Но как бы быстро он ни бежал, всё же не мог настигнуть чудовище. Наконец, когда лёгкие уже горели огнём, когда ноги, ободранные о промёрзшую землю, уже не держали, Уилл рухнул на колени, взвёл курок и прицелился.

Звук выстрела прошёл сквозь него, отдаваясь звоном в черепной коробке. Уилл почувствовал, как всё сжалось внутри, едва чудовище рухнуло наземь. Иссушенные конечности раскинулись во все стороны.

_Нет._

Уилл рванулся вперед, несмотря на изодранные в кровь ноги и боль во всём теле. У бездвижного вендиго уже поджидал олень, осторожно обнюхивая распластавшееся перед ним чудовище. Уилл упал на землю, ощупывая обсидиановую кожу в поисках раны. Она обнаружилась как раз в области сердца, сгустки чёрной смолы, пульсируя, вытекали из неё, сразу впитываясь в землю. Бормоча бессвязные извинения, Уилл пытался зажать рану, словно его мольба способна была извлечь пулю из тела.

Олень над ним вздрогнул, припал на передние ноги, а затем рухнул на землю всем телом, тяжело хрипя. Уилл, оказавшийся между двумя существами, зарылся одной рукой во вздыбленные перья, другой провёл по холодеющей чёрной коже, и разрыдался.

Вендиго быстро остывал под его пальцами, обращаясь в камень, как Уилл ни умолял его жить. Олень испустил последний вздох, уронил голову рядом с головой монстра, и их рога переплелись.

Уилл поднес руки к лицу — чёрная смола вендиго стекала с них, превращаясь в красную кровь. Вцепившись в свои волосы, он закричал.

— Уилл.

Тёплые руки успокаивающе поглаживали его по голове, распутывая взмокшие локоны и ненавязчиво массируя основание черепа. Уилл подскочил в постели и тут же почувствовал, как сильная рука крепко обхватывает его через грудь.

— Уилл. Уилл, дыши, — просил Ганнибал. Он сидел позади него на кровати, глубоко дышал и совсем не собирался умирать. Уилл чуть не расплакался от облегчения. — Пожалуйста, дыши со мной, сконцентрируйся на моём дыхании.

Грудь Ганнибала тесно прижималась к его спине. Уилл в панике втянул побольше воздуха, но лёгкие оказались полны до предела и едва не лопались. Ганнибал прижал ладонь к его груди и мягко ритмично надавливал в центр, чтобы выровнять темп дыхания. Так они и сидели в темноте, делая вдох и выдох, как единое целое. Почувствовав, что паника отступает, Уилл с облегчением откинулся на грудь Ганнибала.

Собаки поочерёдно принялись тыкаться холодными носами в голые колени. Видимо, им тоже было любопытно, почему незваному гостю позволили забраться в постель хозяина и успокаивать его во время кошмара. Бастер, не способный всё разглядеть из-за своего низкого роста, обнаглел и запрыгнул на постель, помогая себе задними лапами. Оказавшись у ног Уилла, он тут же завилял хвостом, требуя незамедлительной похвалы.

Ганнибал весело фыркнул, всё ещё покачивая Уилла в объятиях, и свободной рукой почесал Бастера за ухом. Уилл наблюдал за сильными пальцами, мягко поглаживающими голову собаки. Этими самыми руками Ганнибал в считанные секунды свернул Мейсону шею и при желании, наверняка, совсем без усилий размозжил бы череп.

Уилл отстранился и сел прямо. Сознание вновь поплыло, но он был полностью спокоен. Ганнибал протянул полотенце, и Уилл со вздохом вытер лицо и шею. На часах бодро моргнуло 03:17.

— Чего ты не хотел, Уилл?

— А?

— Ты постоянно повторял, что не хотел этого.

Уилл закрыл глаза и подумал о переплетённых рогах.

— Не помню.

Ганнибал понимающе хмыкнул. И Уилл был благодарен за то, что тот не стал развивать тему.

— Что ж, чем бы ни было то, чего ты не желал, надеюсь, оно тебе больше не приснится. — Ганнибал поднялся, отряхивая дешёвые пижамные штаны в зелёную клетку, вернулся к надувному матрасу на полу и опустился на него с грацией английской королевы. Собаки потянулись за ним, устраиваясь на своих подстилках и обнюхивая пополнение в стае у камина.

— Тебе не обязательно там спать, — хрипло произнёс Уилл и прокашлялся.

Он услышал, как Ганнибал обернулся, хотя и не видел его глаз в темноте.

— Где бы ты хотел, чтобы я спал, Уилл?

— Наверху есть нормальная спальня.

— Мне и здесь хорошо. Уверяю тебя, я спал и в худших условиях.

В ответ Уилл искоса взглянул на него. Невыносимо зудело узнать больше, покопаться в мозгах Ганнибала, разрушить стены и хорошенько перетрясти его тщательно отполированные мысли, как часто делал доктор с ним самим. Но было поздно, и неумолимо клонило в сон.

— Собаки тебя доконают, — пробормотал он, натягивая одеяло. Холодный пот на спине заставил Уилла вздрогнуть и вспомнить о тёплых объятьях Ганнибала.

— Только Бастер, — откликнулся Ганнибал. — Но думаю, с ним я договорился.

Уилл улыбнулся, уже в полусне представляя Ганнибала и Бастера, борющихся за походный матрас.

***

Уилл сощурился от яркого солнца, перевернулся и огляделся, удивляясь, почему собаки его не разбудили. Время, когда они обычно просились гулять, давно прошло. Он сел, понимая, что все подстилки пусты. Даже та, на которой квартировался Ганнибал.

Хмуро разглядывая пустой матрас и грубое походное одеяло, сложенное уголок к уголку поверх позаимствованной подушки, Уилл понял, что отсутствие Ганнибала выбило его из колеи. Он сказал себе, это только потому, что он боится побега своего ненаглядного доктора до того, как успеет позвонить Джеку. И даже почти поверил в это, сидя в ярком солнечном свете.

Накинув на плечи одеяло, Уилл поплёлся к задней двери, за которой раздавались счастливые повизгивания и лай. Ганнибал стоял во дворе, наблюдая, как резвятся собаки. Бастер принёс палку, и он, осторожно вытащив её из пасти, с улыбкой закинул в сторону леса. Уинстон держался вдали от стаи, наблюдая, как остальные собаки наперегонки бросаются за палкой вслед и обнюхивают влажный мох в поисках мелкой добычи.

Уилл изучал спину Ганнибала, и что-то во всём его образе было не так. Наплевав на то, что он в одном исподнем, Уилл поплотнее закутался в одеяло и вышел на веранду, дабы поближе рассмотреть довольного каннибала на весенней лужайке.

Ганнибал снова облачился в брюки и рубашку, которые выглядели уже не столь безупречно — после стольких часов носки и прилично покрытые собачьей шерстью. Волосы без геля растрепались, прикрыв лоб длинной чёлкой. На подбородке темнела щетина, отливающая серебром. Уилл завозился в своём одеяльном коконе, представляя, как Ганнибал будет выглядеть с отросшей бородой.

— Думаю, брюки были бы более подходящей одеждой для столь морозного утра, — сказал Ганнибал, даже не потрудившись обернуться. Неудивительно, он наверняка услышал Уилла еще до того, как тот открыл дверь.

— Я хотел спросить… — И тут Уилл увидел _это_. Элегантные брюки Ганнибала были аккуратно заправлены в коричневые прорезиненные сапоги. — На тебе сапоги.

Ганнибал, наконец, обернулся.

— Я же вроде бы говорил о распродаже в Bass Pro Shop?

— Ты купил резиновые сапоги.

— Лоферы показались мне непрактичными. У тебя во дворе грязно, а телячья кожа довольно пористая. — Ганнибал вытянул ногу, подставляя сапог под солнечные лучи. — Может быть, сапоги не совсем… в моём вкусе, но они довольно тёплые, и меня уверили, что они столь же прочны, как ботинки Росомахи, хоть я и не до конца понял посыл, а также имеют высокий класс электробезопасности.

Уилл склонил голову набок. Пусть Ганнибал всегда был немного не в своём уме, зато с ним никогда не бывало скучно.

— Электробезопасности?

Ганнибал слегка повёл плечом.

— Никогда не знаешь, что принесёт тебе грядущий день.

— Планируешь убийство электрическим током?

— В данный момент нет.

Уилл вернулся внутрь, схватил плотные хлопковые штаны и надел их. Сунул ноги в старые рабочие ботинки, под стать новой обувке Ганнибала, и вернулся на веранду.

— Раз уж ты встал, я был бы признателен, если бы ты взял на себя обязанность метателя, — сказал Ганнибал, протягивая Уиллу палку. — Мне бы хотелось начать приготовление завтрака.

Уилл принял эстафету, забросив палку максимально далеко. На этот раз Уинстон присоединился к стае. Заслышав с кухни звон сковородок, Уилл улыбнулся.

***

Собаки потянулись на запах шкворчащего бекона, не дожидаясь пока Уилл позовет их домой. Ему оставалось только следовать за стаей. Грязные ботинки он скинул у двери рядом с куда более опрятными сапогами Ганнибала. Уилл даже позволил себе помечтать, но так и не придумал хоть что-то, что может их испачкать.

Ганнибал находился в своей стихии даже на весьма скромно оборудованной кухне Уилла. Он осторожно переворачивал лопаточкой, наверняка купленной вчера, тонкие блины и тут же заворачивал в них начинку. Пахло божественно. Уилл поборол желание предложить помощь. Ганнибалу она определенно была не нужна, как не нужно ему было и знать о подобных порывах Уилла.

Он проскользнул мимо, похватал из ящика первые попавшиеся столовые приборы и накрыл на стол. А потом дополнил композицию двумя кофейными кружками.

— Ты как предпочитаешь?

Ганнибал даже не оторвал взгляда от сковородки.

— С пряной вишней и взбитыми сливками.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Как ты предпочитаешь, когда делаешь это в доме обычных людей?

Ганнибал перехватил его взгляд.

— А я в доме обычного человека?

— Значит, с сахаром и сливками, — решил Уилл за него.

— Только сливки, пожалуйста.

— Только не говори мне, что ты и так достаточно сладкий.

Ганнибал отложил завёрнутый блин на тарелку.

— Если ты хочешь попробовать меня на вкус, чтобы убедиться, я более чем не против…

— Просто закончи грёбанный завтрак! — гаркнул Уилл, разливая кофе по чашкам и стараясь не расплескать из-за внезапной дрожи в руках.

Он сел за стол, наблюдая за представлением Ганнибала, за изысканным танцем еды и огня. Как жаль, что столько исключительной грации досталось опасному сумасшедшему ублюдку.

Ганнибал поставил тарелку перед Уиллом.

— Яйца, прошутто и блины с чеддером и рубленным луком.

Уилл тут же схватился за вилку, но остановился.

— Прошутто же из свинины, да?

— Если только Walmart не предлагает более интересного выбора, чем я ожидал.

Пахло умопомрачительно, во рту незамедлительно собралась слюна. Собаки осторожно подкрадывались ближе к столу, и Уилл не мог их винить.

— Знаешь, яичницу с беконом и сырные блины мы могли бы купить в МакДаке, и при этом не пришлось бы мыть посуду.

Ганнибал фыркнул и сделал глоток кофе.

— Тогда, возможно, на обед я приготовлю тебе воппер.

Уилл открыл рот, но покачав головой, откусил блинчик. И не сдержавшись, тихо застонал, пережёвывая. Губы Ганнибала дёрнулись в едва заметной улыбке.

— Неплохо.

— Пожалуйста, сообщи об этом менеджеру МакДональдса, когда он позвонит, — попросил Ганнибал. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, если я укажу тебя в качестве рекомендации.

Уилл тихо хмыкнул, слишком занятый едой, чтобы реагировать на странное чувство юмора доктора.

***

Ганнибал беспечно отскребал сковородку, стоя у раковины. Рукава рубашки были аккуратно закатаны, босые ноги отбивали неопределимый ритм по деревянному полу. Этот образ словно выжгло на сетчатке. Уилл представлял себе это десятки раз, прежде чем узнал, кем _на самом деле_ был Ганнибал. Странные обрывки снов, мельком пролетающие фантазии. Ганнибал в его доме. Ганнибал, занимающийся простой домашней работой. Ганнибал, толкает Уилла бедром, протягивая тарелку для просушки.

Теперь, когда он знал, когда он наконец _увидел_ , больше всего Уилла убивало то, насколько идентичными оказались эти образы. Наяву улыбка Ганнибала была такой же тёплой. И бедро столь же твёрдым, как и ожидалось. Он видел Ганнибала опускающим тарелки в раковину, наполненную кровью, а потом передающим Уиллу, чтобы обсушить. Уилл ждал страха… отвращения как минимум. Но почувствовал отвращение только к полному отсутствию у себя этих чувств.

— Тебя так сильно нервирует то, как я мою посуду? — Ганнибал оторвал взгляд от кружки и сдул пену с запястья.

— Просто задумался.

— О… — Ганнибал сполоснул кружку, прослеживая большим пальцем трещину на ней.

— И всё? Ты не собираешься анализировать всё это дерьмо? — Уилл взмахнул рукой в воздухе.

— А ты хочешь? — Ганнибал выключил воду и вытер кружку кухонным полотенцем. — Я с удовольствием проанализирую любое дерьмо, которое ты пожелаешь, Уилл.

Уилл опустил руку, и Бастер немедленно обследовал его ладонь на предмет лакомства. Уилл тут же вспомнил образ Ганнибала, спящего на надувном матрасе в окружении собак, и отошёл к столу. Он быстро сунул руку в карман за телефоном и нажал запись.

— Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что спал в местах и похуже?

— На самом деле Бастер и Харли были замечательными соседями по комнате, хотя, возможно, в их диету стоит добавить побольше белковой пищи, — ответил Ганнибал, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Уклончиво, доктор Лектер.

Ганнибал спокойно посмотрел на Уилла. Затем сложил полотенце аккуратным прямоугольником и присоединился к нему за столом.

— Я три ночи спал на полу в винном погребе моей семьи.

— Ушёл в запой?

— Охранял человека в подвале. Хотел убедиться, что решетка выдержит, прежде чем оставить его в одиночестве. — Ганнибал сложил руки перед собой и сосредоточил взгляд на них.

— Первое убийство?

Ганнибал задумчиво поджал губы.

— Насколько я могу догадываться, он до сих пор жив.

Уилл прищурился. Ганнибал поднял взгляд и улыбнулся ему одними глазами.

— Сколько еды ты ему оставил?

— Нисколько. — Теперь улыбка дошла и до губ. — Но я оставил ему необычайно преданного тюремщика.

— Ты нанял кого-то присматривать за ним? Так ты поступил с Мириам Ласс?

На этот раз Ганнибал улыбнулся столь заметно, что Уиллу показалось, будто над ним смеются.

— Полагаешь, у меня полно наёмных сообщников, Уилл?

— Тогда… кто этот тюремщик?

— Родственник.

Уилл открыл рот и закрыл снова. Сестра Ганнибала умерла, это он знал почти наверняка.

— Не твоя сестра. И разумеется, не родители, в твоём-то возрасте…

Ганнибал дёрнул верхней губой, выражая недовольство упоминанием возраста.

— Брат? Троюродный кузен через седьмое колено? Приёмный пудель?

— Мы выросли вместе. Она прониклась невинностью Миши и трагедией, случившейся с ней, поэтому так хотела помочь в этом предприятии.

— Твоя сестра.

Ганнибал хмыкнул.

— Итак, эта девушка, эта тюремщица, она охраняет человека, убившего твою сестру?

— Она сама возложила на себя эту миссию.

Уилл сделал паузу, пытаясь уложить это в голове. Ганнибал редко лгал, но и довольно редко говорил что-то, имеющее лишь единственный смысл.

— Но почему ты позволил убийце своей сестры годами сидеть в подвале? Особенно, учитывая, что тебя не было рядом, чтобы насладиться этим лично.

— Некоторые говорят, что длительные сроки заключения гораздо хуже смертного приговора. — Ганнибал поднял взгляд на Уилла, в глазах плескалось веселье. Потом плавно перевернул руки запястьями вверх. — Другие очень сердятся, когда их сажают в тюрьму, и могут неожиданно взбрыкнуть.

Уилл не сдержал ухмылки. Бросил взгляд на шрамы, и гордость заполнила его грудь. Он почти наслаждался собственным творением. Но ещё не оформившаяся мысль билась в голове назойливой мухой, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание.

— Некоторые — да, но ты же не некоторые, так ведь?

— Я был довольно молод, и возможно, ещё не развил…

— Эта тюремщица, она… справедливая? — Уилл снова почувствовал, как зазудела в голове догадка.

— Ей приходится стоять на страже такого человека и не мстить. — Ганнибал слегка наклонил голову. — А что?

— Она ничего не знает, да? — У Уилла даже мурашки побежали, когда он встретил взгляд Ганнибала.

— Не знает что? — В голосе Ганнибала отчётливо проступило возбуждение.

— Что человек, которого она охраняет — не убийца Миши.

Улыбка Ганнибала явственно показала всё испытываемое им удовольствие.

— Почему ты так думаешь, Уилл?

— Единственное, что может быть лучше, чем обречь убийцу на адское существование, — это убить его своими руками, а потом позволить этой тюремщице счесть виновным невинного человека и… посмотреть, что она сделает.

— Думаешь, я на такое способен?

— Я _знаю_ , что ты на это способен, — ответил Уилл, бросив на него взгляд исподлобья. — Она прошла или провалила испытание, сохранив ему жизнь?

— Мои испытания редко подразумевают результат в виде просто успеха или провала.

— Что случилось с человеком, который убил Мишу?

— Получилось быстрее, чем мне хотелось бы. — Ганнибал сцепил пальцы в замок и потянулся. — До медицинской школы я был довольно неаккуратен.

Уилл кивнул, чувствуя разрастающееся удовлетворение внутри, и заставил себя думать, что это из-за правильной догадки.

— А тот бедный ублюдок, сидящий в клетке?

— Едва ли бедный, хотя второе слово попало в точку, — фыркнул Ганнибал. — Жандарм, за определённую плату смотревший в другую сторону, когда шла охота на детей.

Уилл слегка улыбнулся.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты полностью разобрался со всем этим?

— Почти семнадцать.

Уилл улыбнулся шире.

— Умён не по годам.

Ганнибал склонил голову, смиренно признавая свою гениальность.

— Ты съел Мишу?

Тот поднял на него внимательный любопытный взгляд. Это уже был достаточный ответ сам по себе.

— Ты думаешь, трагедия с Мишей превратила меня в того, кем я стал?

Уилл рассмеялся и уронил свою руку поверх руки Ганнибала раньше, чем подумал, что творит. Он тут же отдёрнулся, словно обжёгся, и потёр ладонь, то ли пытаясь стереть прикосновение, то ли втереть поглубже в кожу. Уилл предпочитал не особо задумываться об этом.

— Ничего с тобой не случилось, Ганнибал. Ты случился.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, впервые честно и без масок. Обнажая зубы и всю скрытую опасную энергию, но Уилл обнаружил, что от этой улыбки у него потеплело в груди. Он чувствовал желание сократить расстояние между ними, накрыть ладонью кончики его пальцев, перегнуться через стол и…

Уилл встал, ещё сильнее растирая ладонь.

— Нужно выпустить собак на прогулку. — Он прошёл мимо Ганнибала, не поднимая глаз.

— Уилл? — остановил его Ганнибал, и тот обернулся. — А что бы сделал ты?

— Если бы ты подарил мне убийцу Миши?

Ганнибал кивнул.

Уилл отвернулся, излишне сосредоточенно обуваясь.

— Я бы его убил, — сказал он двери.

Уже открыв дверь, Уилл услышал голос Ганнибала, наполненный теплотой и гордостью:

— Я так и думал.


	3. Суббота. День.

Недовольно покусывая губу, Уилл простукивал лодочную помпу, откачивающую воду. Чтобы эта рухлядь снова сошла на воду, придётся заменить и её, и топливные фильтры, и трос дроссельной заслонки. Радовало, что хотя бы эта проблема была простой и решалась безо всяких кровопролитий. Уилл знал, что с этим делать, каждый шаг выстраивался в логическую цепочку. Но продолжал задумчиво постукивать по насосу.

Присутствие Ганнибала он ощутил раньше, чем увидел его — неуловимое колебание воздуха тут же заставило волоски на загривке встать дыбом. Уилл закрыл глаза, целиком отдаваясь ощущению этого присутствия. Как он мог считать Ганнибала обычным человеком?

— Это лодочный мотор? — Притворившись, что заинтересован механизмом, Ганнибал склонился так низко, что его дыхание коснулось уха Уилла.

— Ага. — Уилл обернулся, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не откинуться на тёплую грудь. Ганнибал выпрямился, сосредоточенно закатывая рукава рубашки. — Ты что делаешь?

— Собираюсь помочь тебе.

— Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о ремонте двигателей?

Ганнибал склонил голову набок.

— Я многое знаю о механике мозга.

— Уверен? — фыркнул Уилл. — Как по мне, ты говённый доктор.

В глазах Ганнибала заплясали весёлые искорки.

— Только когда хочу таким быть.

— Ну и повезло же мне.

— Возможно, вместо ремонта мы могли бы порыбачить? — В голосе Ганнибала проскользнула очень странная нотка. Будто он и правда этого хотел. Глупость, конечно, откуда у него могут быть такие человеческие желания.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

Уилл так часто видел Ганнибала, выходящим из потока с рогатой чёрной головой — жуткий кошмар… ладно, просто сон… ну или фантазия, допустим… Короче, Уилл совсем не горел желанием впускать реального Ганнибала в столь личное пространство.

— А какая разница? Ты не из тех, кто ловит кайф от рыбной ловли.

— Ты мечтал взять на рыбалку Эбигейл. — Кулаки Уилла невольно сжались от того, как спокойно Ганнибал произнёс её имя. — Неужели так странно, что я мечтал о том, чтобы ты взял и меня?

— Сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь мечтать, — усмехнулся Уилл, склонившись над двигателем и старательно делая вид, что осматривает прекрасно функционирующий коленчатый вал.

Ганнибал навис над ним, подобно дьяволу — над левым плечом.

— Уверяю тебя, мы, монстры, подвержены тем же полётам фантазии, что и остальные люди.

— Ваши фантазии куда более кровавы, чему у большинства людей, доктор Лектер.

— А твои разве нет?

— Как грубо с твоей стороны.

— Иногда лучше использовать прямой подход.

— Чилтон поступил бы так же.

Ганнибал фыркнул и выпрямился.

— Он не задаёт вопросов, он сразу выдаёт многозначительные ответы. Такие, которые можно нацарапать в одной из бульварных книжонок в надежде, что его пригласят на ток-шоу, обсудить здоровье знаменитости. Его не волнует внутреннее устройство разума.

— А меня вот волнует только внутреннее устройство этой яхты. — Уилл не глядя поднял руку, ткнув Ганнибала в грудь. — Крестообразный шлиц.

— Что?

Уилл опустил голову и рассмеялся.

— Отвёртка, доктор. Та, что с крестиком на кончике.

Ганнибал так осторожно перебирал инструменты, словно они вполне себе кусались. Наблюдая за этой сценой, Уилл вынул из кармана телефон и включив запись, положил на верстак рядом.

Передав Уиллу найденную наконец отвёртку, Ганнибал склонился над телефоном.

— Сейчас 12:37. Я в Вулф Трап, Вирджиния. И меня зовут Ганнибал Лектер.

Уилл подавил невольную улыбку, заставил себя нахмуриться и сурово взглянул на Ганнибала. Его мозг больше не сгорал заживо, но он всё ещё чувствовал себя растерянно рядом с вечно собранным доктором. Начав раскручивать болты, Уилл надавил на насос, слегка провернув его, чтобы вытащить. Руки Ганнибала присоединились, скользнув пальцами по его запястью, и Уилл вспомнил Ганнибала в машине скорой помощи, когда увидел эти же руки по локоть в крови. В тот день Ганнибалом двигало вовсе не милосердие — лишь желание показать своё мастерство и возможность покрасоваться перед теми, кто так давно его искал, не замечая у себя под носом. Но даже тогда в его действиях отчетливо угадывалось самодовольство — подчинить распростёртого перед ним человека собственной воле и украсть у смерти её добычу. Каждый жест и поступок Ганнибала был высокомерным вызовом Богу — будь то спасение жизни или, напротив, желание её отнять. Решал это исключительно он.

— Где находилась Мириам Ласс?

Ганнибал провёл пальцем по краю выпускного клапана.

— Физически или разумом?

— Где был её разум, я и так знаю. Ты завёл меня туда же, разве не помнишь?

— На самом деле я использовал совсем иную технику…

— Прибереги это для суда. — Уилл раздражённо сунул ему в руки отвёртку вместе с болтами. — Где ты её держал?

— Какое-то время там, где вы её и нашли. — Ганнибал аккуратно разложил болты на верстаке и выровнял их строго перпендикулярно краю. — Какое-то время она жила в одном из моих домов в Балтиморе.

— И сколько у тебя домов?

— Тех, в которых я живу, или тех, которые использую для… хранения?

— Сколько живых девушек в них живёт сейчас?

— На данный момент только одна, насколько мне известно.

У Уилла внутри всё сжалось до тошноты. Он подумал о каштановых локонах и милой улыбке, слегка кривившей вправо.

— Алана не живёт у тебя.

Ганнибал улыбнулся и заглянул Уиллу в глаза.

— Нет, не живёт.

В голове Уилла на мгновение вспыхнули широко раскрытые от ужаса, как у оленёнка, голубые глаза. Он стряхнул с себя это видение.

— Тогда кто же?

— Если кто-то не сможет войти в мой дворец памяти, сможет ли он когда-нибудь по настоящему жить со мной? — Ганнибал склонил голову набок, спокойный и уверенный, как всегда. Уилл закатил глаза, и Ганнибала улыбнулся одними губами. — У меня есть несколько объектов недвижимости, которые я сдаю, одна из жильцов — женщина.

Свое облегчение Уилл решил списать на радость от отсутствия новых жертв, а вовсе не на то, что у Ганнибала нет романтических отношений.

— Подай мне разводной ключ.

Рука Ганнибала зависла над инструментами, и пальцы слегка трепетали, пока он водил ими по металлическим предметам, будто пытаясь притянуть к себе гаечный ключ силой природного магнетизма.

— Тот, что по форме похож на _«С»_ … Маленький регулирующий винт заставляет его расширяться или сужаться.

Рука Ганнибала тут же легла на разводной ключ. Слишком быстро для того, чтобы он успел сообразить. Уилл нахмурился, глядя на протянутый инструмент. Он позволил эмпатии потянуть за ниточки, подёргать за края и попытаться заглянуть за занавес представления, устроенного Ганнибалом.

Перед мысленным взором возникла тонко нарезанная Беверли Катц. Безупречность и точность каждого сечения. Она не была убита, скорее преображена. Ганнибал сделал то, что всегда вытворял со своими убийственными арт объектами — разобрал предмет и обнажил суть в визуальной метафоре. Беверли не выставили свиньёй, ей воздали честь. Ганнибал методично разобрал её по слоям так же, как она делала это с уликами на местах преступлений. Ни тени насмешки, только ужасающее уважение к проигравшему противнику.

В памяти всплывали её части, безупречно параллельные, точные и аккуратные. Такие не выполнить скальпелем.

— Ты знаешь, что такое разводной ключ.

— Ты только что мне сказал.

— Нет, — покачал головой Уилл. — Ты всё это время подыгрывал мне. Ты отлично знаешь, как обращаться с инструментами. Потрошитель обязан это уметь.

Ганнибала изобразил довольную улыбку. У него всегда было такое выражение лица, когда стараниями Уилла его социальный костюм трещал по швам.

— Я знаю достаточно.

— Достаточное для тебя — это сверх того, что умеют обычные люди, — отметил Уилл. Ганнибал хмыкнул, усмехнувшись. — У тебя полный набор навыков.

— Могу сколотить тебе скворечник, если понадобится.

— Зачем притворяться?

— Люди воспринимают это как ещё одну сверкающую грань в бриллианте моего шарма. — Ганнибал развёл руками, словно крупье за карточным столом. Уилл ухмыльнулся. — Для них я утончённый сноб, сочиняющий музыку и предпочитающий одежду со сложными цветовыми комбинациями. Управление настольной пилой не является частью подобной эстетики.

— Это делает тебя менее подозрительным, — согласился Уилл, прежде чем улыбнулся. — Но зачем поддерживать эту видимость со мной?

— Возможно, хотел оценить уровень твоего мастерства.

— Возможно, — Уилл склонил голову набок. — Ты хотел меня умаслить.

— С маслом я предпочитаю только жарить.

— Так и было, признайся? — продолжил глумиться Уилл. — Ты думал, что возня с отвёртками меня умилит. Каков был план? Ты бы подавал мне неправильные отвёртки до тех пор, пока я бы окончательно не очаровался и не согласился бы с тобой сбежать?

Ганнибал прищурился, увидев на лице Уилла свою собственную жестокую усмешку.

— Для такого умного человека это выглядит почти печально. — Уилл указал ключом на Ганнибала. — Серьёзно, что бы ты сделал, если бы это не прокатило? Загадал желание на падающую звезду? Купил мне цветы? С чего вдруг ты стал таким прозрачным?..

Уилл уже собирался ткнуть Ганнибала ключом в живот, но обнаружил себя прижатым к скамейке в болезненном захвате. Ганнибал надавил на запястье так, что ключ выпал. Когда тот с грохотом упал на землю, Уилл смутно осознал, насколько близко к нему Ганнибал, как тесно он прижимается, навалившись всем весом своего тела. Он дышал прямо в лицо, обдавая слабым запахом кофе и мятной зубной пасты.

— А ты всегда так прозрачен, когда пытаешься спровоцировать?

— Но сработало же. — Уилл задохнулся, но совершенно точно от того, что Ганнибал надавил ему на солнечное сплетение, а не от запредельной близости.

— Как ты сказал тогда Фредди Лаундс? — Ганнибал наклонил голову, вынуждая Уилла посмотреть ему в глаза. И когда Уилл поднял взгляд, глаза Ганнибала показались ему бездонными озёрами цвета выдержанного виски или засохшей крови. — Не очень-то умно злить парня, который зарабатывает на жизнь тем, что думает об убийствах.

— Ты о них не просто думаешь.

— Верно. — Ганнибал склонил голову набок. А Уилл всё никак не мог отвести взгляд от этих глаз, что-то скрытое в их глубине завораживало. — Но это часть процесса, уверяю тебя.

— Сколько импровизации, и сколько планирования?

Хватка Ганнибала ослабла, но Уилл даже не подумал вырваться.

— Зависит от человека.

— Тобиас?

— Необходимость.

— Фруадево?

Ганнибал скривился в болезненной ухмылке.

 — Франклин для самосохранения.

— Э-Эбигейл? — Уилл почувствовал горечь на языке.

Ганнибал мягко улыбнулся:

— Проверка.

— И что ты проверял? — Уилл сжал губы и попытался отвернуться.

— Выберешь ты меня или возможность жить с ней.

— Значит, ты просто лишил меня одного из вариантов? — Уилл вывернулся, нуждаясь в воздухе, не состоящем на девяносто процентов из одеколона Ганнибала. — Едва ли справедливое решение, если у меня остался единственный вариант, не так ли?

— У тебя было множество вариантов, Уилл. — Ганнибал сел, рассеянно отряхивая пыль с рукава. — Ты просто не смог выбрать ни один из них.

— Ты планировал убийство Беверли. — Уилл знал, что неизящно перевёл тему. Он посмотрел на телефон, всё ещё пишущий звук.

— Неужели?

— Ты нарезал Беверли Катц, как мясной деликатес. — Уилл почувствовал, как напряглась шея, и перевёл взгляд на мотор — проблему, которую он способен решить. — Как… _эмм_ , как ты это сделал?

— Убил её?

— Преобразил её.

Ганнибал помолчал, разглядывая Уилла. Тот же сосредоточился на своём насосе, прикусив губу. Он не хотел говорить «преобразил». Искалечил. Изуродовал, да.

— Убийство было быстрым. — Ганнибал поднял с пола разводной ключ, подошёл к мотору и принялся откручивать болты. — После недолгой борьбы за оружие, я лишил её сознания и задушил.

— Почему не свернул шею, как Фруадево или Вёрджеру?

Ганнибал опять замолчал, поджав губы.

— Было бы трудно нарезать тело со смещёнными позвонками, пила могла застопориться и соскользнуть.

— Ты уже знал, как выставишь её? — Уилл постарался убрать чрезмерное волнение из голоса. Он думал, что Ганнибал больше времени уделяет планированию своих проектов.

— Я знаю, как выставлю каждого, кого встречаю. — Ганнибал звякнул болтами и гайками на ладони. — Нахожу это умственное упражнение весьма стимулирующим, когда мне приходится говорить с людьми. По мере того, как знакомство становится более близким, планы меняются, но понимание есть всегда.

Уилл почувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание. Интересно, как Ганнибал хотел выставить его? Как Уилл изменил его замысел по мере их сближения? Во рту пересохло, ему захотелось влезть в сознание Ганнибала, чтобы увидеть собственную судьбу. Уилл потянулся за болтами, и его ударило статикой, когда Ганнибал вложил в ладонь холодный металл.

— Она стреляла?

— Вообще-то шесть раз. — Ганнибал улыбнулся при этом воспоминании, и Уилл подумал, что как ни странно, доктор гордится Беверли. Для него она умерла достойно. Уилл почувствовал странное утешение от этой мысли.

Ганнибал тем временем взял насос и не дожидаясь разрешения, вставил его обратно в мотор. Забрал болты с ладони Уилла и по одному завернул их на место.

— Один выстрел даже испортил пол у меня в столовой. И ты будешь гордиться, но я заменил его самостоятельно, вместо того, чтобы объяснять подрядчику, откуда в моём паркете из восстановленной древесины дыра от пули.

Уилл почувствовал, как улыбается. Беверли оставила след, который Ганнибал самостоятельно исправил, почтив её этим.

— Поэтому ты её разрезал? Потому что она продырявила тебе полы?

— Ты знаешь, почему я сделал это.

Ганнибал потянулся за крестовой отвёрткой, вставляя на место удерживающую скобу.

— Потому что она зарабатывала на жизнь тем, что разрезала трупы, — прошептал Уилл, следя за уверенными движениями Ганнибала. — Ты любишь раскрывать грязные секреты своих жертв. Глумишься над свиньями.

— Да. — Ганнибал опустил отвёртку. — Но я не глумился над Беверли Катц.

Уилла буквально скрутило от правдивости этих слов, на шее напряглись сухожилия, в горло втиснулся комок. Беверли разобрали на части, превратив в вызов, который смог бы принять только человек с таким же острым умом, как у неё. Уилл чувствовал уважение в замысле Ганнибала. И ненавидел себя за это чувство.

— Но, мать твою, ты же съел её так же, как и остальных свиней из своего выпаса.

— Свиньи для моих пиршеств. Почку Беверли я не разделил ни с кем.

— Так ты… ты почтил её?

— Я забрал свой приз за тяжёлую победу и почтил её жертву.

— Как с Мишей?

Ганнибал почти незаметно кивнул в знак согласия.

— Для общего потребления только полные придурки, да?

— Ты даешь имя каждой рыбине, которую вытаскиваешь из воды? — Ганнибал взглянул на него искоса. — Или приберегаешь имя для белого кита, за которым охотишься?

— Я не собираюсь благодарить тебя за то, что ты убил её с реверансами.

— Я и не просил, — хмыкнул Ганнибал. — Так же, как надеюсь, ты не хочешь услышать мои извинения за её убийство.

Уилл не хотел. Он даже не думал. С того момента, как узнал тип хищника, с которым столкнулся, едва тот уставился на него сквозь прутья камеры Чилтона. Бессмысленно ожидать извинений льва перед зеброй.

Что-то шевельнулось внутри. Что-то очень неправильное. Его понимание Ганнибала — это всего лишь расстройство эмпатии, а не принятие собственных желаний. Уилл цеплялся за эту идею неделями. Сны, фантазии, тайные надежды — всё это лишь причуда его нестабильного мозга, не более того. Он бы сошёл с ума, он обязан был сойти с ума, чтобы увидеть красоту в этом ужасном разуме.

Ганнибал улыбался. Его рука лежала на верстаке совсем рядом с рукой Уилла. Уилл дёрнулся, потому что захотел сократить расстояние.

Вместо этого он схватил отвертку и кинулся на Ганнибала.

Борьбы не последовало. Ганнибал с радостью позволил завалить себя на скамью и прижать к ней. Глаза его предвкушающе сверкнули, когда холодный металл прикоснулся к мягкому горлу, но он не сделал ни единой попытки защититься.

— Она была моим другом, — прошипел Уилл, царапая грязным металлом нежную кожу.

— Я знаю, мне она тоже нравилась. — В голосе Ганнибала звучала неподдельная грусть. Уилл понял, чем так чудовищен Ганнибал. Тем, что способен убить того, к кому испытывает искреннюю симпатию. — Мне жаль, что ты послал её ко мне.

Уилл с силой надавил на отвёртку, и кожа вокруг наконечника побелела.

— Я не…

— Ты её послал, — голос Ганнибала был сдавленным, но совершенно спокойным. Всё его тело расслабилось.

— Я не думал…

Ганнибал подался вперёд, и Уиллу пришлось ослабить хватку на отвёртке, иначе рукоятка ткнула бы ему в горло. Доктор всё ещё находился под ним, но лицо его было так близко, что Уилл чувствовал дыхание. Рука, державшая отвёртку слегка задрожала, и Уилл боялся, что Ганнибал прекрасно чувствует эту дрожь своим горлом.

— Ты не думал с Беверли. Ты не думал с Эбигейл. Ты не контролировал свои уникальные способности, когда разложил Рэндалла Тира у моего порога, словно питомец, ожидающий похвалы, — поддразнил Ганнибал. Пальцы Уилла покрепче сжали отвёртку. — Как же ты захватывающе прекрасен, Уилл, когда идёшь на поводу у инстинктов.

Уилл сильнее надавил отвёрткой и зарычал, увидев первую каплю крови, медленно сползающую по шее. Два зверя дышали в рот друг другу. Когда член Уилла начал подёргиваться и наливаться всерьёз, он отбросил отвёртку и оттолкнул Ганнибала. Он сбежал к двери сарая в надежде глотнуть воздуха, не пропахшего доктором насквозь.

— Снова твой инстинкт освободил меня?

Уилл замер с напряжёнными плечами, а затем развернулся — с высоко поднятой головой и всё ещё твёрдый.

— Пошел ты нахер.

Ганнибал приподнял голову, принюхиваясь, и его губы дёрнулись в тонкой усмешке. Когда он вновь взглянул на Уилла, его глаза сверкали. Уилл понимал, что возбуждение буквально исходит от него волнами, но Ганнибал ничего не сказал, лишь слегка наклонил голову — Уилл даже не рассчитывал на такую милость.

— Раз уж здесь мы закончили, приготовлю обед, — сказал Ганнибал, подняв отвёртку с пола, и тщательно оттёр с неё кровь тряпкой, прежде чем положить назад к инструментам.

— Я не голоден.

— Что-нибудь лёгкое, быть может? — задумчиво протянул Ганнибал. Он вел себя как типичный радушный хозяин — совершенно не обращая внимания на кровь, стекающую по шее, и на эрекцию Уилла, тяжело дышащего и сверлящего его диким взглядом. — Рикотта и бутерброды с мёдом на овсяном хлебе?

Любой монстр позавидовал бы такому хладнокровию. Уилл ненавидел этот социальный костюм. Он хотел разорвать его по швам, содрать к чёртовой матери, обнажить живую силу эмоций, мощь насилия, скрывающиеся за этой ширмой.

— Я не буду с тобой есть.

Ганнибал понимающе кивнул, предупредительный, как и всегда.

— Если передумаешь, обед будет готов через полчаса.

— Я не передумаю, — выплюнул Уилл. Он больше никогда не сядет за стол с этим монстром. Он не будет притворяться, что записывает и стирает их маленькие игры. С него хватит, он немедленно позвонит Джеку и покончит с этим. Покончит раньше, чем натворит непоправимых глупостей.

— Тем не менее, — проговорил Ганнибал и прошел в дверь, на мгновение притеревшись к Уиллу, обдав его запахом крови и одеколона.

Уилл подождал, пока спадет эрекция и выровняется дыхание. А потом схватил телефон и принялся слушать записи.

_»…как и остальных свиней из своего выпаса.»_

_«…Свиньи для моих пиршеств. Почку Беверли я не разделил ни с кем…»_

_«…Так ты… ты почтил её?..»_

_«…Я забрал свой приз за тяжёлую победу и почтил её жертву…»_

_«…Как с Мишей?..»_

_«…Для общего потребления только полные придурки, да?..»_

_«…Ты даешь имя каждой рыбине, которую вытаскиваешь из воды?..»_

Уилл болезненно поморщился: неужели он в самом деле говорил с таким придыханием и дружелюбием? Должно быть запись исказила интонации, он ведь чуть не убил Ганнибала. И всё же он слышал. Слышал эту привязанность и нежность — так могли звучать два монстра, дразнящие друг друга.

Один.

Один монстр.

Уилл покачал головой. Монстром был Ганнибал. А Уилл просто знал к нему подход. Он всего лишь был в смятении. Наверняка всё это время, проведённое так близко с Ганнибалом просто выбило его из колеи, только и всего.

Большой палец уже замер над кнопкой _«delete»_. Уилл нахмурился. Вместо этого он открыл контакты и последние исходящие. Ему просто нужно проветрить голову и поговорить с кем-то, что не являлся Ганнибалом Лектером.

— Что? — рявкнул Джек в трубку.

— Лектер.

— У тебя есть что-то? — Удивительно, как быстро он переключался с откровенной раздраженности на дружелюбный интерес.

— Нет.

На заднем фоне послышался шум, женский голос и кашель.

— Тогда почему я всё ещё с тобой разговариваю?

— Я… — Уилл не знал, что сказать. Как объяснить Джеку. Боже, это будет выглядеть так, будто он сдал собственного любовника после ссоры. Адвокаты защиты и Фредди Лаундс будут выть от восторга…

— Уилл, у тебя проблемы? — Теперь Джек перешёл на отеческий тон, который берёг для своих подчинённых.

 _«Да, у меня некислые проблемы, Джек»_  — крикнул Уилл про себя, а вслух сказал:

— Нет, просто… эмм, просто стараюсь поддерживать обратную связь.

— Мы его поймаем. — Уверенность Джека не помогла избавиться от противного чувства, свернувшегося в животе. — Вторник. Не волнуйся, Уилл.

— Я… не волнуюсь.

— Хорошо. — Голос Джека потеплел. — Я собираюсь посвятить ему целую выставку в Музее Злых Гениев.

— Ему бы понравилось.

Ганнибалу бы точно понравилось. Он всегда мечтал быть самым жутким монстром в музее упырей дядюшки Джека. Этот титул позабавил бы его не меньше, чем все прочие порождения бронебойного ума главы отдела бихевиористики.

Уилл в ужасе подумал, что ему не нравится мысль о том, как Ганнибала будут разглядывать туристы и назойливые журналисты. Его ужасающе сложный, уникально запутанный клубок разума, расплющенный и раскатанный стараниями Джека Кроуфорда и Фредерика Чилтона, будет разодран и представлен в виде цветных фантиков, перекручен до легкоусвояемой каши — на потеху обывателям.

Уилл брезгливо покривился и услышал голос Джека. Оказывается тот всё это время говорил.

— Джек. Мне нужно идти. Обед почти готов.

— О, конечно. — Джек казался обеспокоенным. Уилл почувствовал укол страха — а вдруг Джек знает, Джек понял, и теперь придёт за ним. — Уилл?

— Да?

— Не беспокойся ни о чём. Лектер именно там, где мы и хотим его видеть.

— Я знаю. — Он отключился и принялся листать записи. Прежде чем направиться к дому, Уилл удалил их все и положил телефон в карман. Он сильно проголодался.


	4. Суббота. Вечер.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, когда Уилл вошёл в дом, да и после, сидя за столом напротив него, такого взбудораженного, продолжал прятать тихую улыбку за сэндвичем. Обедали молча. Уилл остервенело жевал сладкие булочки с мёдом и рикоттой, глотая вместе с аппетитными кусочками собственные удовлетворённые постанывания. Спокойствие Ганнибала его просто бесило. А обиднее всего было, что оно передавалось и ему. Ганнибал не сделал ни единой попытки нарушить умиротворенное молчание, и тем ужасно раздражал.

Когда тарелки опустели, Уилл торопливо сгрёб их со стола, опередив Ганнибала, небрежно ополоснул и удалился в гостиную. Остановившись перед столом с приманками, он резко выхватил первую попавшуюся книгу и плюхнулся в кресло, из которого открывался обзор на кухню. Ганнибал остался там, принявшись за подготовку к ужину. Уилл прислушивался к размеренным движениям и звукам шагов, то затихающих, то приближающихся, когда Ганнибал проходил мимо двери. Ему хотелось вернуться на кухню, сесть за стол и наблюдать за этим грациозным кулинарным представлением.

Но Уилл не собирался топтаться на кухне, словно нашкодивший щенок. Так что он независимо откинулся в кресле и сделал вид, что читает.

Спустя час он прочёл ровно три с половиной предложения. Ганнибал вышел из кухни и тоже вытащил с полки книгу. Невыносимо захотелось узнать — какую именно, но чёрта с два Уилл нарушил бы молчание по своей воле.

Ганнибал вальяжно опустился в кресло напротив, и Уилл жадно отследил это движение. Устроившись поудобнее, Ганнибал закинул было ногу на оттоманку, однако в тот же момент на неё заскочил Бастер и деловито повертевшись вокруг своей оси, улёгся, свернувшись калачиком. Вообще-то Бастера на оттоманку не пускали, потому что этот мелкий доминант пытался использовать её возвышенность, чтобы тявкать оттуда на других собак, но сейчас Уилл решил ему позволить, просто чтобы доставить Ганнибалу неудобство. Доктор некоторое время пристально изучал пса, потом тепло улыбнулся и потрепал мягкое коричневое ушко.

Бастер радостно засопел и тут же извернулся, задрав лапы и подставляя пузо. Ганнибал улыбнулся шире, почесал драгоценное местечко, затем откинулся в кресле и принялся за чтение. Уилл скрестил ноги, а затем шумно поёрзал, вытягивая их. Ганнибал смотрел только в книгу, взгляд увлечённо скользил по строчкам. Время от времени губы его слегка поджимались, будто он хотел поспорить с прочитанным. Уилл отслеживал каждое его микродвижение, во рту заметно пересохло.

В конце концов Уилл понял, что пялится слишком долго — Ганнибал никак не мог этого не заметить. А это означало, что вредный ублюдок читал назло. Уилл фыркнул и перевернул страницу, не видя букв, не вникая в смысл. Сосчитал про себя до тридцати и перевернул следующую.

Сначала Уилл ощутил даже не касание, лишь лёгкое давление с внешней стороны стопы. Когда давление постепенно стало усиливаться, он понял, что это не собака. Опустив взгляд, он увидел левую ногу Ганнибала, прижатую к его ступне.

Ганнибал ни на секунду не оторвал взгляд от книги. Но его нога, проклятая тёплая нога в одном лишь носке прижималась к босой ступне Уилла. Тепло опьяняло. Уиллу захотелось потереться подъёмом о тонкий материал носка и погладить пальцами свод стопы.

Поэтому он отодвинул ногу на несколько дюймов и перевернул ещё одну страницу, таращась в беспорядочное скопление букв, которые совершенно не мог разобрать. Прикосновение вернулось через пару мгновений, столь же невесомое, сколь и настойчивое. Уилл поднял глаза — Ганнибал так же спокойно читал, однако в уголке его рта притаилась улыбка.

Уилл разозлился — на Ганнибала за то, что у того хватило наглости думать, будто он имеет право заигрывать ножкой после драки, и на себя за желание улыбнуться в ответ.

Потому он оттолкнул ногу и зарычал, не отрывая глаз от страницы. Нога Ганнибала на мгновение отступила. Раздался осторожный шорох. Уилл поднял голову, и нога Ганнибала мгновенно замерла. Затем подвинулась ещё на несколько дюймов.

— Ты чёртов ребёнок, — сказал Уилл, залезая на кресло с ногами.

Ганнибал поднял глаза и улыбнулся.

Уилл швырнул в него книгой, которую тот поймал одной рукой и отложил на оттоманку рядом с Бастером. Уилл закатил глаза:

— Что читаешь?

Улыбка Ганнибала стала ещё шире.

— Понятия не имею.

Губы непроизвольно развезло в глупой улыбке, и на этот раз Уилл решил этому не сопротивляться.

***

— У тебя здорово получается. — Уилл навис над правым плечом Ганнибала, наблюдая, как тот обматывает леской пучок голубых перьев. Натяжение было идеальным — тугим, но достаточно свободным, чтобы позволить приманке шевелиться в воде. Уилл наклонился ближе, вдохнул запах его кожи и сосредоточил внимание на потрясающе красивых руках.

— Пришлось научиться, чтобы подставить тебя.

Уилл удивлённо рассмеялся, опустив голову, от чего почти коснулся плеча Ганнибала.

— Действительно, как я мог забыть.

Ганнибал обернулся, и Уилл моргнул, подвиснув от того, насколько близко друг к другу оказались их лица.

— Что дальше?

Уилл выпрямился так резко, что голова закружилась. Щека полыхала от осевшего на ней дыхания Ганнибала.

— Кхм, это основа. Дальше ты просто украшаешь её в зависимости от того, кого хочешь поймать.

— Делаю приманку привлекательной для своей добычи?

— Ага.

— И всё же ты никогда не менял свой лосьон для меня. — Ганнибал вновь склонился над приманкой.

Уилл снова нагнулся ближе, прошептав ему на ухо:

— Если бы я сменил лосьон, ты бы сразу понял, что между нами что-то изменилось.

Ганнибал замер.

— Надо же, какую замысловатую приманку ты сотворил, Уилл.

— Я дал вам именно то, что вы хотели, доктор Лектер. — сверкнул Уилл зубастой улыбкой. — Достаточно изменений, чтобы ты видел развитие, и достаточно изъянов, чтобы дать тебе повод пожаловаться всласть.

— И как долго ты её создавал?

— В тюрьме у меня была прорва времени, чтобы обдумать свой замысел.

Ганнибал хмыкнул, опустив глаза в пол.

— Полагаю, мне следует быть внимательным, создавая свою?

— Сложно дождаться, пока рыбка клюнет? — Уилл снова выпрямился. Да что он несёт, мать его?

— Я терпелив. — Ганнибал наклонился, задев Уилла корпусом. И тот в панике отпрянул, боясь своей возможной реакции на соприкосновение их тел. Если Ганнибал и заметил, то никак не прокомментировал, просто продолжил движение. Он поднял с пола клок собачьей шерсти, судя по цвету, принадлежащей Уинстону. Выпрямившись, Ганнибал примотал его к приманке и снова обернулся.

— Думаю, это должно заставить мою хитрую рыбку клюнуть, как думаешь?

Уилл рассмеялся прежде, чем смог остановиться:

— Думаю, мне пора покормить собак.

— Пожалуй, я присоединюсь. Время ужинать.

Уилл пропустил Ганнибала вперед, и когда тот скрылся на кухне, осторожно провёл пальцами по приманке.

***

— Собакам снова нужна прогулка. — Уилл уже их покормил и уселся на столешницу, наблюдая, как Ганнибал натирает утиную грудку специями. Затем он поручил Уиллу промыть вишни, и Уилл с радостью взялся за дело.

— Да, насколько я понял, собакам не стоит доверять самостоятельное пользование туалетом, — задумчиво кивнул Ганнибал. — Особенно Бастеру.

Уилл закатил глаза, отложил чистые вишни на бумажное полотенце и стряхнул капли с рук. Он пошёл к двери и уже начал обуваться, однако замер, потому что Ганнибал не двинулся с места.

— Ты идёшь?

— Мне нужно закончить и приготовить десерт.

— Ты что, просто позволишь мне уйти? — спросил Уилл, уязвлённый отказом.

— Ты не заложник…

— Так и ты не приглашённый гость, — угрюмо огрызнулся Уилл.

Ганнибал высунулся из-за дверцы холодильника и иронично приподнял бровь.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты пытался меня выгнать.

Уилл нахмурился, потому что это было чистейшей правдой. Оказывал ли он сопротивление Ганнибалу? Было ли хоть что-то, чему он хотел сопротивляться? Ганнибал вынырнул из холодильника с кочаном салата-латука в руках.

— А если я выйду за эту дверь и решу уехать?

Ганнибал прополоскал салат под водой, стряхнул капли и рубанул его ножом.

— Думаю, я заблокировал тебе выезд, лучше возьми Бентли.

Уинстон тихо заскулил и уткнулся носом в руку Уилла. Он потрепал пса по уху, не готовый оставлять Ганнибала одного на кухне.

— Я могу позвонить Джеку, пока гуляю.

Ганнибал кивнул, продолжая рубить салат. Уилл чувствовал себя ребенком, отчаянно пытающимся привлечь внимание занятого родителя. Он опустил голову, чтобы скрыть прихлынувший к щекам жар.

Затем всё же свистнул собак и открыл входную дверь.

— Уилл! — Ганнибал оторвался от салата и бросил в него чем-то. Сердце пропустило удар — на секунду Уилл испугался, что это нож. Он почти ощутил, как лезвие втыкается в него, но в живот стукнулось что-то тупое. Уилл инстинктивно схватился за предмет, а затем опустил взгляд и непонимающе воззрился на Ганнибала. Тот сощурился. — Тебе понадобится телефон, если ты решишь позвонить Джеку.

Уилл моргнул и чувствуя, как лицо запылало ещё сильнее, спрятал телефон в карман.

— Убедись, пожалуйста, что вы с командой спецназа прибудете к шести, — настиг его голос Ганнибала. — Если опоздаете, утка окажется пережаренной.

Уилл пинком захлопнул за собой дверь, надеясь, что хотя бы это заставит Ганнибала нахмуриться.

***

Из чистого упрямства, Уилл выгуливал стаю, пока в 18:15 не прозвенел будильник на телефоне. К его досаде, когда он вошел в кухню, Ганнибал лишь вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Извини, мы гонялись за кроликом, — соврал Уилл.

— Правда? — светски полюбпытствовал Ганнибал. — И кто поймал?

— Никто, хотя Харли почти догнала его.

Ганнибал кивнул, нарезая утиную грудку тонкими ломтиками.

— Постыдно и печально, когда природные инстинкты охотников притупляются домашним уютом.

Уилл плюхнулся на стул, аккуратно добавив в вазу на столе несколько полевых цветов.

— У них нет необходимости охотиться.

— Верно. — Ганнибал поставил тарелку перед Уиллом, и сам сел напротив. — Но инстинкт остаётся независимо от того, насколько сытыми и счастливыми они позволили себе стать.

Ганнибал провёл пальцем по красному лепестку лапчатки, которую Уилл добавил к центральной композиции из корней и замшелых камней. У Уилла потеплело в груди от того, как оценивающе доктор изучал его дополнение. Когда Ганнибал встретился с ним взглядом, Уилл принялся изучать собственную тарелку.

— Что я собираюсь положить в рот?

— Утку с вишней и красным вином. Шпинат, тушёный в утином жире вместе с картофелем.

Уилл вонзил нож в утиную плоть, наблюдая, как легко отделяется мясо, политое кроваво-красным соком.

— Ты купил красное вино в Walmart?

Ганнибал принялся за собственный ужин.

— Я даже не знал, что вино продают в пачках по три литра. Подумать только, какая экономия!

Терпкая кислинка вишни удачно сочеталась с утиным жиром, и Уилл заурчал себе под нос.

— Даже с пакетированным вином, вы можете приготовить поразительно вкусные блюда, доктор.

Ганнибал подмигнул, отрезая кусочек мяса.

***

После еды Уилл настоял на том, чтобы лично вымыть посуду. Отец учил его, что если женщина была настолько добра, чтобы приготовить тебе ужин, то будь любезен не оставлять ей уборку. В конце концов Уилл решил, что это правило применимо и к маньякам-каннибалам.

Протирая пол, он услышал, как Ганнибал обулся и свистнул собак, которые возбуждённо зацокали когтями к входной двери.

Опустив взгляд, Уилл увидел, что Уинстон остался с ним. Он легонько подтолкнул пса ногой.

— Ну же. Не бойся, он только что поел.

Уинстон долго смотрел на Уилла, а потом неохотно поплёлся на выход. Уилл прислушивался к звукам с улицы: радостному лаю, потявкиванию и быстрым перебежкам. Всё казалось таким домашним, уютным, безобидным. Несколько раз ему снились подобные сны. Проснувшись, он долго не мог понять, почему Ганнибала нет в постели рядом.

Покачав головой, Уилл принялся оттирать утиный жир со сковороды.

Он успел закончить и войти в гостиную, когда Ганнибал вернулся с охапкой дров. У его ног вились шестеро из мохнатой стаи.

— Бастер, кажется, нашёл что-то интересное в подлеске, и не захотел идти с нами.

Склонив голову на бок, Уилл кивнул на дрова:

 — Где ты их взял?

— Были сложены во дворе.

— Ты… — Уилл представил себе, как Ганнибал замахивается топором, раскалывая сырое дерево на части, ломая на тонкие щепки. — Ты рубил дрова?

— Топоры полезны не только для разрубания костей. — Ганнибал сложил дрова перед камином. Уилл с интересом наблюдал, как он разжигает огонь.

— Странно видеть, как ты делаешь человеческие вещи.

Ганнибал обернулся, удивлённо приподняв бровь. Он сунул руку в мешочек для растопки, доставая немного сухой корпии и спички.

— Ты пытаешься назвать меня удивительным по человеческим меркам или чудовищным?

Уилл усмехнулся.

— Думаю, _да_  — подходящий ответ на этот вопрос.

— Льстец. — Ганнибал развёл огонь и встал, когда пламя разгорелось. Он устроился в кресле у камина, откровенно наблюдая за Уиллом.

Чувствуя себя неудобно под этим изучающим взглядом, Уилл открыл входную дверь и крикнул:

— Бастер, домой!

Пёс появился из-за деревьев, короткие лапки несли его с потрясающей скоростью. Он пролетел мимо Уилла, заскользил, оттормаживаясь задними лапами и приземлился точно на свою подстилку. Другие собаки последовали его примеру, устраиваясь у потрескивающего огня.

Уилл решил сесть на пол: спиной к комоду, лицом к Ганнибалу. Чопорно восседающий в кресле, с отблесками пламени, облизывающими его лицо, Ганнибал напоминал средневекового лорда на троне в окружении верных охотничьих псов.

— Ну… — Уилл расправил плечи. — Что теперь? Светская беседа?

— Смотрел какие-нибудь хорошие фильмы в последнее время? — спросил Ганнибал, скрестив ноги.

Уилл рассмеялся.

— Не особо.

— Хм-м… Может быть, хочешь продолжить запись?

Уилл пожал плечами, достал телефон и нажал на диктофон.

Ганнибал снисходительно наблюдал, сложив руки на коленях.

— Какое из моих бесчисленных преступлений ты бы хотел обсудить сегодня?

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я сбежал с тобой?

Ганнибал склонил голову набок.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

— Присяжные могут не знать.

— Думаю, если ты сбежишь со мной — они узнают.

У Уилла перехватило дыхание. В голове пронеслись мириады заголовков в TattleCrime и сплетен на кабельных каналах. Если он сбежит, они действительно узнают. Разнюхают всё, что он скрывал годами, что хоронил в себе. Мысль о том, что кто-то вроде Чилтона напишет о нём книгу, вызвала усмешку. Чилтон использовал бы самые грязные выражения из допустимых цензурой, лишь бы его пригласили на ток-шоу, если (или когда) их обоих схватят.

Уилл подумал об Алане в новостных шоу — красивой и натянутой как струна. Возможно, она разрыдается, когда ведущий спросит о её бывшем друге, сбежавшем с её бывшим любовником. Он мог представить себе заголовки под её фотографиями: _«Моя ночь с Чесапикским Потрошителем»_. Интересно, сумела бы Фредди добраться до Марго, чтобы запустить перекрёстные статьи?

Он не мог сбежать. Об этом не могло быть и речи, но почему бы и не поговорить об этом, чисто гипотетически.

— И когда бы ты хотел сбежать со мной?

— Мы можем уехать хоть сейчас, когда захочешь. — Ганнибал наклонился в кресле. — Я предпочел бы узнать о решении хотя бы за несколько часов, чтобы успеть упаковать дорожную сумку.

— Теперь ты мне доверяешь? Даже после Лаундс?

— Мне не нужны жертвы.

— Кем же тогда была Эбигейл, если не жертвой?

Ганнибал замер, наблюдая за Уиллом.

— Она была Ифигенией*.

— Которая была жертвой.

— Необходимой, чтобы привести Ахилла в Трою.

— Насколько я помню, Ахилл вообще не собирался в этом участвовать.

— Может быть и нет, но это способствовало его становлению.

— И это всё, чем ты её считаешь? Инструментом, приблизившим меня к тому, каким ты меня видишь?

— Она идеальная дочь, готовая покорно принести себя в жертву, если это поможет делу её отца. Та же роль, которую она играла и с собственным отцом. Которого ты убил, если помнишь.

— Она этого не заслужила…

— Её постигла та же участь, что и Ифигению, и я бы сказал, что она заслужила. — В глазах Ганнибала заплясали весёлые искорки. Уилл не мог понять, что в этом разговоре смешного.

— Но она не такая. Она хороший человек.

— В твоей голове разве что.

— И что, чёрт возьми, это значит?

— Добрый или злой, плохой или хороший — не те слова, которыми можно описать людей, Уилл. Разве не поэтому ты сам высмеивал «Музей злого гения» дядюшки Джека? Добро и зло — это те слова, которые мы используем, когда не хотим глубоко изучать вопрос. — Ганнибал ещё сильнее наклонился вперёд.

— Я знаю, кто она. — Уилл почувствовал, как ногти впились в ладони. Ему хотелось врезать Ганнибалу, позвонить Джеку и избавиться от этого стихийного бедствия в собственном доме. Лишь бы больше не слышать этого.

— Неужели? — Доктор включил психотерапевта, и Уилл почувствовал, как хрустнул хрящ, когда он слишком сильно сжал кулак. — Ты можешь рассказать мне, кто такая Эбигейл Хоббс, Уилл? Или ты можешь описать только ту версию, которую хотел научить рыбачить? Версию, которая всё ещё живёт в твоём дворце памяти.

— Нет…

— Она заманивала девушек на смерть. Она ела их мясо и спала на подушках, набитых их волосами. — Голос Ганнибала звучал очень ровно, всего лишь перечисляя факты. Эбигейл Хоббс, в лучшем случае, была сообщницей отца. Ганнибал Лектер убивал и ел людей. Уилл Грэм любил их обоих.

Он покачал головой: это были не те факты. Уилл нуждался в другом.

— Нет, это не…

— Когда ей дали шанс, она убила и самостоятельно спрятала тело.

— Она испугалась. — Уилл провёл руками по лицу, но это движение не отрезвило его. — Она бы не сделала такой выбор, если бы…

— Проблема Эбигейл никогда не была проблемой выбора, Уилл. — Нотка раздражения разбавила спокойный тон Ганнибала. — В этом твоя ошибка. Эбигейл всегда была решительной в собственных действиях.

— И как ты её вознаградил? Так же, как и её отец? — Это была грязная уловка. В попытке не проиграть спор, Уилл ковырнул их общую рану.

— Разве мы оба не были её отцами, ты и я?

— Ты прирезал её.

Ганнибал выглядел так, словно боролся с чем-то внутри.

— Я заколол оленя, чтобы дать преимущество Ахиллу в битве.

— Она не священный олень, Ганнибал.

— Именно им она и была для тебя. Эдакое незатейливое воплощение невинности, образ, за который зацепился твой разум, вместо того, чтобы увидеть ее реальную суть.

Уилл закрыл глаза, и увидел россыпь веснушек, испуганный взгляд лани.

— Она была хорошей.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты в это веришь. Таким же ты считаешь и себя. Поэтому мы здесь.

Уилл встал и обошел комнату кругом, собаки проследили за ним с лежанок. Он не был хорошим человеком, но и плохим тоже. Пока не был.

— Мы здесь, потому что я ещё не получил достаточно доказательств, чтобы засадить тебя!

— Ты записываешь целый день. Даже моё признание в похищении Мириам Ласс и убийстве Беверли Катц должно быть хотя бы частично зафиксировано.

Уилл помотал головой.

— Даже любопытно, Уилл, что именно ты счёл бы достаточным? Как долго ты сможешь убеждать себя в необходимости того, чтобы я находился здесь, пока ты раз за разом удаляешь записи, потому что они все — не то что ты хочешь? — Ганнибал сложил руки на груди. — Эбигейл не была священным оленем, которого я убил, Уилл. Она вообще не была оленем. В своих снах ты видишь себя оленем? Или может быть более мрачным существом?

Уилл кинулся на Ганнибала и схватил его за горло. Атака была грубой, очевидной, и доктор легко бы смог её отразить, но он остался неподвижен. Уилл сжал его шею ещё крепче и огрызнулся в тонкую улыбку Ганнибала.

— Я вижу только подонка, убившего её.

— Разве? — сдавленно спросил Ганнибал, запрокидывая голову.

Уилл отпустил его, чувствуя как всё ещё горит ладонь от проехавшейся по ней щетины. Он уставился на свою руку, словно ища объяснения этому жару. И тут же захотел лизнуть её, чтобы почувствовать вкус пота и кожи Ганнибала, грязной после проведённого дня.

— Мне нужно выпить. — Уилл прошагал к бару, вытирая руку о штанину.

Ганнибал коснулся шеи и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я бы тоже выпил, если ты не против.

Уилл выхватил бутылку самого дешёвого виски, припасённого как раз на случай «надраться и побыстрее». Лучшего Ганнибал и не заслуживал. Хотя, даже самая дорогая бутылка Уилла показалась бы Ганнибалу дешёвым пойлом.

Нарочно сунув пальцы в бокалы, чтобы взять их одной рукой, а ещё для того, чтобы увидеть, как это возмутит Ганнибала, Уилл вернулся к камину с бутылкой. Он протянул Ганнибалу стакан, и тот принял его, даже не поморщившись.

Сам Уилл устроился на полу, откинувшись спиной на тёплую кладку камина. Собаки обнюхали его и улеглись вокруг. Уилл отвинтил крышку и плеснул Ганнибалу в стакан на два пальца.

И себе — на все четыре.

— За что выпьем?

— За поимку Чесапикского Потрошителя.

Ганнибал иронично склонил голову:

— Значит, за конец и новое начало?

Несмотря на своё раздражение этой беззаботностью Ганнибала, Уилл почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он с усилием трансформировал её в кривую усмешку и поднял свой бокал:

— За Беверли Катц и Эбигейл Хоббс, отнятых у этого мира.

Ганнибал никак не отреагировал, только поднял бокал.

— За память о Беверли Катц и за жизнь Эбигейл Хоббс, — поправил он.

Уилл нахмурился, но одним глотком осушил стакан. Дешёвая выпивка обожгла горло, но это было даже хорошо. Ганнибал поднял бровь и смело отпил из своего бокала. С мрачным удовлетворением Уилл наблюдал, как доктор кривит губы от отвращения.

Наполнив стакан снова, Уилл опрокинул его в себя, даже не предложив тоста. Если толкать речи за каждую жертву Ганнибала, дело растянется на всю ночь. Он прикидывал, налить ли себе третий, когда его колена коснулась рука.

Уилл застыл, ощутив как сразу обдало изнутри жаром, как заполошно заколотилось сердце. Ганнибал соскользнул на пол, усаживаясь рядом с ним, собаки заворочались на своих лежанках.

— Будь так добр. — Ганнибал протянул свой бокал. Он находился опасно близко, слишком, ужасно близко. — Благодарю.

Получив новую порцию, Ганнибал отодвинулся, облокотившись на кресло. И хотя он остался всего лишь в метре от Уилла, тому сразу же стало холодно. Не дав себе задуматься о странных колебаниях температуры, Уилл наполнил свой бокал до краёв.

— Куда бы мы уехали?

Оторвавшись от созерцания пламени, Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу, приподняв бровь.

— Куда пожелаешь.

Уилл пожелал себе побольше храбрости и глотнул её жидкий эквивалент из стакана. На этот раз виски буквально проскользнул в горло, да и Ганнибал уже не так сильно кривился.

— Куда бы мы уехали, если бы не запланировали ужин на вторник?

Ганнибал поднял взгляд, в его янтарных глазах плясали отблески огня.

— Во Флоренцию.

Уилл весело хмыкнул.

— А я-то думал, что в Париж.

— Париж не лишён очарования, но именно во Флоренции я стал мужчиной.

Уилл смерил его долгим взглядом пьяного, но не сдавшегося скептика.

— Я имел в виду другое, — тут же улыбнулся Ганнибал, прячась за бокалом. — Хотя, можно сказать, что и это тоже правда.

— Тогда мне придётся взять тебя на заднее сиденье шевроле в Райли, — сказал Уилл, чувствуя, что начинает плавиться от жара. Он вытянул ноги и случайно задел икрой ступню Ганнибала. — Там я стал мужчиной. Аж два раза.

Ганнибал поднял бокал.

— Уверен, местные достопримечательности способны соперничать с теми, которые я хотел показать тебе.

— У меня такое чувство, что эти достопримечательности совсем не похожи на те, что ты хочешь мне показать.

Ганнибал облизнул губы, и Уилл невольно повторил за ним это. Было жарко, почти невыносимо жарко. Интересно, Ганнибала тоже лихорадит? Наклонившись вперёд, Уилл подвинулся к нему, слегка нависая. Ганнибал с интересом следил за каждым его движением, но не сделал ни единой попытки отстраниться или коснуться.

— Мне нравятся женщины, Ганнибал.

— Я так и подумал, когда ты заявился ко мне после поцелуя с Аланой.

Дыхание Ганнибала пахло дешёвой выпивкой и тёплой корицей. Ароматы омывали лицо Уилла, и сперва он изо всех сил старался оставаться неподвижным. Он снова облизнулся, словно собирая языком вкус осевшего на губах дыхания Ганнибала.

— Меня не привлекают мужчины, — угрюмо заявил Уилл. Потяжелевшее от алкоголя тело клонилось вперед, и ему пришлось опереться на плечо Ганнибала, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Но тебя привлекаю я? — Ганнибал наклонил голову, в отблесках огня его губы казались влажными. Уилл провёл по ним пальцами, оттянул нижнюю, потрогал подушечкой острые зубы. Ганнибал сидел неподвижно, позволяя Уиллу исследовать себя, лишь глаза его хищно мерцали в полутьме.

— Нет. — Ответ вылетел на автомате. Мужчины его не привлекали. И хотя Уилл, вероятно, классифицировал Ганнибала как-то иначе, нежели просто мужчину — «нет» было безопасным ответом.

На таком близком расстоянии запах Ганнибала казался всепоглощающим. Уилл всё ещё мог уловить ноты дорогого лосьона: букет из табачных листьев и специй, оттенённый цитрусовыми, навевающий образ джентльменских клубов с тёмными деревянными панелями, кожаными креслами и дымом трубочного табака. Но теперь над всем этим доминировал аромат согретой огнём живой человеческой кожи. От жара камина Ганнибал стал пахнуть теплом и потом, с лёгким налётом чего-то собственного, мускусного и невероятно вкусного. Уилл подумал, что наверное сейчас он солёный на вкус.

Ганнибал царапнул острыми зубами подушечку указательного пальца Уилла, а затем вдруг обхватил его губами и пососал. Уилл издал совершенно непристойный звук и затаил дыхание, заворожённый тем как Ганнибал полностью втягивает его палец в рот. Когда доктор на пробу облизал его подушечку, Уилл поспешно отдёрнул руку.

— Я… нет, н-нет. — Он в панике отпрянул, кое-как поднялся с пола и на нетвёрдых ногах ретировался в ванную. Ганнибал не двинулся с места, лишь повернул голову, наблюдая за его бегством.

В убежище крошечной ванной, с резким белым светом, выжигающим весь туман из головы, Уилл снова позволил себе дышать. Он прижался твёрдым членом к холодному фарфору раковины. Боже, как давно у него стоит? Как долго Ганнибал чуял его возбуждение, пока Уилл совал ему пальцы в рот?

Блядь.

По крайней мере у него теперь есть что-то приличное о Мириам и Эбигейл. Что-то, что не стыдно отослать Джеку.

Уилл вытащил телефон из кармана и посмотрел на записи. Что-то не давало ему покоя. Что-то, от чего мурашки бежали по спине, а в затылок билась подступающая паника. Руки дрожали, пока он перематывал запись назад.

_«…не привлекают мужчины… Но тебя привлекаю я?.. Да.»_

Уилл выронил телефон. Перед глазами всё опасно побелело. Он схватился руками за края раковины так, что пальцы побледнели, пытаясь вернуть реальность в нормальные рамки. Он этого не говорил! Ганнибал успел изменить запись? Но как он успел? Снова чем-то накачал его?

Медленно опустившись на пол, Уилл поднял телефон и снова отмотал запись.

_«…Но тебя привлекаю я?.. Да.»_

_«…привлекаю я?.. Да.»_

_«Да.»_

Уилл знал свой голос. И больше всего его пугала не собственная внезапная хрипота, не шорох одежды трущихся друг о друга тел. Больше всего его испугала уверенность, с которой он произнёс это слово.

***

Он не смог заставить себя удалить запись. Слушал снова и снова, сидя на холодном кафельном полу. Может, энцефалит вернулся. Может, его мозг просто корчится в горячке, а Ганнибала тут даже нет. Может, он просто рухнет замертво здесь, в ванной, и его тело съедят собаки.

Скрип половиц за дверью и шум принюхивающегося носа заставили Уилла замереть. Он представил себе огромного пернатого оленя, который только и ждёт, когда он выйдет. Как долго Уилл сможет оставаться здесь, прежде чем олень или Ганнибал ворвутся? Сопение прекратилось, царапанье и скулёж вернули Уилла в реальность. Просунув пальцы под дверь, он дал Уинстону ткнуться в них носом, показывая, что с ним всё в порядке.

Нихрена с ним не было в порядке, но как объяснить кризис морали, сексуальности и рассудка собаке?

Кряхтя, Уилл поднялся. На коленях остался отпечаток узора плитки. Ну, хотя бы спала эрекция и выровнялось дыхание. Вполне возможно, у него получится выйти из ванной и выдержать присутствие Ганнибала Лектера ещё несколько минут.

Уилл рывком открыл дверь, распахнув её гораздо сильнее, чем нужно, и столкнулся со стаей сбитых с толку собак. Ганнибала нигде не было видно.

— Если ты _уже всё_ , не возражаешь, если я приму душ? — донёсся из кухни его голос. Такой вежливый в своих манерах — словно ручной лев, разгуливающий по дому. Уилл замер, первым побуждением было закрыть дверь снова и подпереть её собой. Забаррикадироваться от этого голоса, расшатывающего мысли.

— Да. — Уилл поморщился от собственного дрожащего голоса и прочистил горло. — Я иду в постель.

По пути он хлопнул по выключателю, оставляя в гостиной лишь неровное свечение камина. Его спальное место выглядело адским альковом, во всяком случае, как-то так проповедник из Луизианы его описывал, когда отец, возвращаясь с кладбищенской смены, таскал его к воскресной службе. На стенах плясали отблески пламени, все предметы в комнате отбрасывали причудливые тени. Обычно Уилл никогда не засыпал с горящим камином, но теперь решил, что лучше уж огонь поглотит его, чем это сделает Ганнибал Лектер.

Шорох шагов за спиной известил, что Ганнибал покинул кухню и направился в ванную. Доктор умел передвигаться практически бесшумно, но сейчас, должно быть, хотел, чтобы Уилл знал, где он, и чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ещё один учтивый жест, ещё один по-мальчишески очаровательный поступок — Уилл раздумывал, было ли это искренним, и знал ли Ганнибал, как это действует на него.

Откинув тонкое одеяло, Уилл снял фланелевую рубашку, брюки и небрежно бросил их на стул. Простыни оказались тёплыми. Должно быть, парочка собак всё же повалялась на кровати, пока он был в ванной, но это не принесло ему облегчения. Уилл поёрзал, повернулся на бок и сунул руки под подушку.

И сразу же почувствовал — что-то не так. В руках оказалась ткань, намного более тонкая и приятная, чем постельное бельё. Потянув её, Уилл приподнялся на локтях, чтобы разглядеть.

Это оказалась рубашка Ганнибала. Тонкий хлопок, который Ганнибал носил в последние пару дней, ощутимо пах солью, потом и землёй. При более детальном обнюхивании, Уилл уловил аромат одеколона.

Он зарылся в ткань и носом и ртом, умом понимая, что это ловушка. Ганнибал засунул свою рубашку под подушку и разгладил простыни. Хотел ли Ганнибал, чтобы постель пропахла им, или же напротив представлял Уилла именно таким жалким: вжимающимся бёдрами в матрас, отчаянно пытающимся надышаться этим запахом.

Да и это по сути не имело значения. После всего ужаса и предательства, что плохого, если Уилл потратит несколько мгновений, всего пару минут, чтобы отпустить свой загнанный мозг. Хотя бы на время, пока Ганнибал не может его застукать.

Он помял рубашку в руках, вдыхая аромат, и настойчивее потёрся бёдрами о матрас. Согреваемый дыханием, запах раскрывался, и закрыв глаза, Уилл представил, что это сам Ганнибал из плоти и крови, проживший два дня безо всяких умасливаний себя одеколонами и прочей лабудой, которую он использовал, чтобы спрятать животную суть под человеческим костюмом.

Уилл и сам не заметил, как у него снова встал. Когда трения о боксеры стало невыносимо мало, он тихо всхлипнул. Полностью зарывшись лицом в рубашку, Уилл принялся тереться о простыни уже всерьёз, позволяя члену проезжаться по матрасу длинными ритмичными толчками.

Совсем некстати перед закрытыми глазами предстал образ Ганнибала в душе. Как вода дорожками стекает по широкой груди между серебристых волос. Уиллу помнил фотографии с места преступления Брауна в бассейне. Тогда он непростительно долго рассматривал выпуклость в синих плавках Ганнибала, представлял, как впивается зубами в его мягкую плоть на боках, оставляет на ней следы зубов. Даже в самые мрачные моменты Уилл благодарил Джека за проявленную компетентность и себя за то, что послал тогда именно Мэтью.

В тот день он показал Ганнибалу, что не просто игрушка, которой легко манипулировать, а опасный противник, опрометчиво недооценённый. Во всяком случае Уилл так думал. В реальности, похоже, Уилл показал Ганнибалу, что охотно развлечёт его, дав собой поиграть. И вот его награда: несвежая рубашка и обещание кровопролития в будущем.

Это кружило голову.

Уилл тихонько застонал, закусывая хлопок и вылизывая отдельные участки. Он представлял себе кожу Ганнибала и его кровь, сочащуюся между зубами. Он отчаянно думал о _поглощении_ , о том, каково было бы _принимать_ вот так, оказаться предельно _заполненным_.

Он сунул руку в боксеры, насухую стискивая член. И снова застонал, пытаясь заглушить звук рубашкой.

Что сделал бы Ганнибал, услышав его? Отчаянно толкаясь бёдрами в собственный кулак, Уилл качнул маятник, и разум любезно явил ему картинку.

Ганнибал открыл бы дверь, весь в клубах пара, с мокрыми волосами. Он бы почувствовал запах Уилла прежде, чем всё увидел: густой запах возбуждения, особенно сильный во влажном воздухе ванной. Он бы не торопился, принюхиваясь и наблюдая, как Уилл словно подросток дрочит под одеялом. Он бы вдоволь насладился ощущением такого уязвимого, такого беспомощного Уилла — и только потом двинулся бы к своей жертве.

Он бы бесшумно подкрался к кровати, и Уилл заметил бы его только тогда, когда капля с мокрых волос упала бы ему на шею. А когда он вскрикнул бы от шока, Ганнибал взял бы его за бедра, заставляя продолжать двигаться.

_«Интересно, чем тебе так понравилась моя рубашка, Уилл?»_

Уилл всхлипнул и почти почувствовал дыхание Ганнибала над ухом.

_«И рубашка ли? Быть может, ты унюхал то, в чём так сильно нуждался?»_

Ганнибал бы огладил его напряжённую спину, а затем поднёс ладонь к лицу. Запах тёплой влажной плоти стал бы таким сильным, что едва уловимый сейчас мускусный оттенок не заглушило бы никакое дешёвое мыло.

Уилл застонал громче, представляя, как пометит Ганнибала, изменит его запах, чтобы тот носил его с собой весь день, куда бы ни направился. Он сжал кулак.

Ганнибал лёг бы с ним рядом, предлагая угощаться собой, как изысканным лакомством. А Уилл продолжал бы работать бёдрами, и тогда Ганнибал придвинулся бы вплотную, прижался бы всем телом и сунул ему в рот свои пальцы, чтобы Уилл мог облизывать и покусывать их.

Уилл представил себя потонувшим в ощущениях, как он, прижимаясь лицом к ладони Ганнибала, скрипит зубами от напряжения. Он бы тёрся о Ганнибала всем телом, вылизывая его ладонь, а затем и лицо, упиваясь его запахом, как голодный пёс.

Возможно затем он сполз бы вниз и уткнулся бы подбородком Ганнибалу в бедро, царапая щетиной нежную кожу в паху. У Ганнибала бы уже крепко стояло, но он бы не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы прикоснуться к себе. Он просто запустил бы руку в волосы Уилла, позволяя заглотить себя, и кончил бы совершенно безучастно, просто купаясь в запахах отчаянного возбуждения и голода, исходивших от Уилла.

Уилл представил его запах: насколько сильнее он станет от брызнувшей спермы и привкуса меди на зубах?

Он кончил, выкусывая имя Ганнибала, пока хлопок не забил рот так, что начал душить.

Некоторое время Уилл лежал неподвижно, член был липким, виски и спину пощипывало от высыхающего пота. Дыхание замедлилось от судорожного до размеренного, но он никак не мог унять бешено стучащее, как у загнанного кролика, сердце. После ещё нескольких мгновений оргазмического тумана, его вдруг выбросило в реальность, а по позвоночнику прокатилась леденящая волна ужаса.

Ганнибал точно почувствует запах. И этого не избежать, даже если бы у Уилла было время проветрить комнату. Ганнибал точно всё узнает.

Именно на это он и рассчитывал, кладя рубашку под подушку. Как бы сильно это ни бесило, Уилл вынужден был признать — он сделал именно то, что задумал для него Ганнибал. Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил Ганнибалу победить. А ещё больше ненавидел за то, что сам наслаждался этим.

Возможно, если вытереться и притвориться спящим, это поможет избежать бесцеремонных вопросов хотя бы до утра.

Осторожно пошевелившись, Уилл приподнял одеяло. И замер с напряженной рукой, увидев Ганнибала, лежащего на походном матрасе менее чем в трёх метрах от кровати. Отняв от лица рубашку, он почувствовал витавшие в воздухе запахи «Head & Shoulders» и мыла «Dove». У Уилла отвисла челюсть, но сказать было нечего — мозг ещё не мог формулировать внятные мысли.

Уилл с ужасом уставился в спину Ганнибала — тёмный силуэт на фоне пламени камина, — его тень тянулась по полу, доползая до самой кровати. Он заставил себя сделать вдох и всё же отбросил одеяло дрожащими руками. Сняв бельё, он как мог вытерся им, морщась от каждого скрипа матраса. Затем откинул футболку и как был, голый и потный, вновь лёг под одеяло. Рубашка Ганнибала так и осталась рядом на подушке.

Уилл долго не мог заснуть, наблюдая за неподвижным силуэтом Ганнибала, за потрескивающим огнём, за тенью от его спины, пляшущей возле кровати от колебания пламени и лениво думал, сможет ли тень заползти к нему на матрас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ифигения — дочь Агамемнона и Клитемнестры. Родилась в год, когда Агамемнон обещал Артемиде прекраснейший дар из родившихся.  
> Когда греки отправлялись под Трою и уже были готовы пуститься в путь из беотийской гавани Авлиды, Агамемнон оскорбил Артемиду, убив на охоте посвященную ей лань. Артемида гневалась на Агамемнона за это, а также за то, что Атрей не принес ей в жертву золотого ягненка. Богиня наслала безветрие, и флот греков не мог двинуться в путь. Прорицатель Калхант объявил, что богиня может быть умилостивлена только принесением ей в жертву Ифигении, самой красивой из дочерей Агамемнона. Агамемнон, по настоянию Менелая и войска, должен был согласиться на это. Одиссей и Диомед поехали к Клитемнестре за Ифигенией, и Одиссей солгал, что её отдают в жены Ахиллу.  
> Когда она прибыла туда и всё уже было готово для жертвы, Артемида сжалилась и в самый момент заклания заменила Ифигению ланью, а её на облаке похитила и унесла в Тавриду, вместо неё на алтарь был возложен телёнок.


End file.
